


Burnt at First Light (Eyeless Jack x Reader)

by CreepyLittleLullaby



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Control Issues, F/M, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pyromania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 35,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyLittleLullaby/pseuds/CreepyLittleLullaby
Summary: You grasp a (F/C) lighter in your hand and walk to the dumbwaiter. You gently position it just above the second floor for future use. You briskly walk to your lab and grab your white coat on the way. You had some work to do didn’t you?After all, your guests needed a ‘warm’ welcome right?(Creepypasta x Reader)





	1. Prolouge

You listen to the quirky sounds of the forgotten house, bangs on the wall from the water pipes, cracks of shorted wires in the ceiling. There were many things wrong with this poor house, easy things that would be a snap to fix. If you could actually fix it properly without all these damn agents constantly giving tours or using inspectors to get resale estimates. Of course, nothing will stop that dumb, grinning sales woman from trying to sell the place every chance she can.

Idiotic, she's too happy. One day someone who is a realist is going to slit her throat. Leave her a bloody mess on the ground of some cold dark concrete alleyway, with no one to find her until it was too late and her body was drained of any trace of her life. You laughed silently, oh how you wished to see that, you would be elated when that happened, this was all her fault. All the noise, the hiding, the frustration. You felt giddy at the image in your mind, you would be so happy if that was really a sight you had the privilege to behold.

Especially if you were the one to do it, yourself. By your own hands.

You sit on the cement window sill and wait for the ‘tour’ of your house be over with. The stone of attic window scratches at your bare and burnt feet. They were really pissing you off. They don’t have the deed, you do. So, why does the bank think they can sell it? Just because no one can find the owner? Because they can do whatever the fuck they want when the deed’s gone and the owners of it are presumed dead?

They have no right. None.

As soon as you turn old enough, you are going right to their smug faces and showing them that you have the deed to this old barren house you love. You’ve lived here far longer than when those idiots began trying to sell your house, though, they would never know that. As far as though know, you don’t exist. That was fine.  
You loved it like that, it made things much easier to get away with.

This couple that's touring has a small kid, now, usually, that’s a good thing. You can cause tricks of the light and fire to scare them. Sometimes your appearance alone does the trick. Then, the parents will be convinced that maybe a spooky house in the woods isn’t such a good place for a child to grow up. Which is bull-shit, but their opinions suited you just fine if they left you alone because of it. This couple, however doesn’t seem to care about the kid, who, because of you, is seeing some pretty terrifying and gut-wrenching images due to projectors and fire glass. Frankly, you were surprised the kid lasted this long without breaking down, or losing their lunch.

Hallucinations of the other couple who moved here, they used to be lying on the ground, now, for convenience’s sake, it was the ceiling, fire licking at their cold dead skin and lifeless eyes. The kid’s horrified eyes move to where you are, staring from the glass panels of your lab, with a creepy grin and a sinister glint in your eyes.

It seems as if the kid is used to this treatment from her parents, silently whimpering and shaking. Trying to ignore the blank stares. You walk away from the window and run your fingers through your (H/C) hair. If they do buy this house, you’ll have to make sure not to put the kid through anything. Make sure she stays asleep until dawn or out of the house. You never liked putting down children, the ones younger than you were the deaths you dreaded the most. They didn’t do anything wrong, they were the only innocence in this world.

The slamming of a door gathers your attention as you see the girl running from the house, her parents not even noticing or caring. The sales agent doesn’t mind, as long as they buy the house she’s fine with anything.

Pathetic, she disgusted you so much, she didn’t have a soul.  
Don’t be hypocritical, you don’t either.  
You chuckled, yeah, but at least you had a conscience, and morals other than money. You were actually a partially decent person, you just had, irregular outlets for channeling the emotions everyone had deep inside. The only one brave enough to act on those urges that told you to cleanse the evil, protect your territory, the right way.

Your feet treaded against the wood planks of the concealed attic. Small holes from three years ago litter the floor, as well as the ever present scent of burnt wood and gunpowder. You ignore them and look out the far window.

She’s there cowering against a tree. Her slim tan arms wrapped around her head, her body curled in a tight ball against the thick trunk of the birch tree. She looked so much smaller than she was. Shaking like a leaf, no support to hold her still. It was pitiful.

You watch quietly and silently step out of the window, you jump from branch to branch. Almost losing balance a few times as you flail your arms for stability in your flight. Your house is located just behind the rich neighborhoods, by the woods. Almost in them, so tree hopping is what you grew up with. Your jeans rub against your skin, slightly scraping against your stitches and old burnt scars.

You quietly raise your battered and torn-up arm. You sneak up behind her, putting your hand around her eyes and quickly jabbing in the space between her hip and her ribs with your forefinger and middle finger.

Her breath catches in her throat and you hold her steady as she passes out. Children are so sensitive of pressure points. You wrap your (S/C) arms around her back and knees and walk back to the house. Carrying her bridal style as she lays limply in your arms, you gently place her against the stone and wood post on the porch. They would see her there, being honest they would be more likely to ignore her then to check if she were okay. You peek at her one more time.

For a split second her hair turns from a brownish caramel to a bleach blonde, her plain clothes to a ripped up band shirt and a red skirt. You jerk backwards and trip against the steps, you catch yourself on the railing. You grasp at your temple and shake your head to free yourself of the memory. Your (E/C) orbs dull and lifeless as they shake from the inside your head. Blurring reality.

You always wondered how they would vibrate like that, always when you were freaked out. Always when you were off your game. It disturbed you, as if they were fighting something, waging war.

Damn PTSD. You hate it when you see them again, unhappy, unmoving. It made you feel sick, absolutely revolted. You wanted to toss your lunch, but you wouldn’t, that would leave a trace.

You stumble to the outside of the house and scale the vines on the wall, just barely making it in the window as you hear the front door opened again. You sneak above them and look down at the family. They have keys and the agent is driving off. You could picture that rude lady in her car, driving off, a triumphant grin on her face.  
You frowned, before imagining it fall when you were done with the family. That was an even prettier picture. You couldn’t wait to see it.

It was so hard to sell a house where so many had died wasn’t it? So frustrating, you were lucky. Those exact incidents that irritated her made your job slightly easier as time went on.

You snap back in time to see the young girl wake up and now face a scolding from her mother. Her mother roughly grabs her arm and yanks her up, still yelling, in her ear directly now. You wince just watching this. Your ears ringing by just imagining it. You stop cringing and growl when you see her get slapped by her father. Your blood boiled.

Wait it out, a week or two. Don’t act rash.

No time, no time. Didn't you see that? A parent should care, not be a dick, how could they?! Dirty child-abuser. You wanted to rip them apart, their own ribs pierce their flesh, their blood will spill and paint the chipped wood floors.

You take a deep breath to calm your body which is shaking in rage. How could they, this was sick! It didn’t matter to you if that was the first time; that was the last time. The last-fucking-time.

Your body stops trembling immediately and a sick grin lights up your face. You grasp a small flask on your thigh and take a sip. It burns as the amber liquid runs down your throat, warming up your blood further. Calming your shaking and igniting a fire deeper in yourself. Your mind turning twisted in a sickingly fun way.

You grasp a (F/C) lighter in your hand and walk to the dumbwaiter. You gently position it just above the second floor for future use and travel. It would be useful eventually, besides, anything to make their lives harder, a missing dumbwaiter would piss them off right? You briskly walk to your lab and grab your white coat on the way.

You had some work to do, didn’t you?

After all, your guests needed a ‘warm’ welcome right?


	2. Burn Them

You stepped out onto the staircase. It really had been a full week, house fires, randomly losing their boxes. Driving them out of their mind. You had only gotten to do that for so long, before you stopped because it wasn’t you getting blamed for the actions.

It was her, as much as you hated to get attached, the young girl reminded you so much of your little sister. Always hyper, slightly crazy, and quite bright, though because of those, people, she was jumpy and shaking in fear. Whenever you heard them hurting her you would wait, until it went silent. Then you would quietly carry her to her room and bandage her up. Quietly seething, your rage waiting to rip, shred, tear, hurt.

It just wasn't fair, for her. She was with them when you set the kitchen on fire, yet they still blamed the young girl. Just because they felt like it. Because they were frustrated and needed to vent, it appears that it didn’t matter who, as long as someone paid. You had a warped sense of justice, but they didn’t have any sense, they just wanted pain.

It was getting worse now that her parents were paranoid.

You sigh as your (E/C) eyes scan the room, the boxes were still piled up. You had to chuck those as soon as you were done with them, or sell them. Didn’t really matter, as long as they went away. You squeezed in the small gap between the staircase and the secret hatch.

You turn back and close the door, sighing as you walk away from the image of lashes on her back. It was still seared into your brain and your eyes however. Belts, whips, and bottles were all that you saw in your eyelids, blood was all you smelt, only this time instead of excitement you felt nauseous.

You turned on the water and washed off the ointment and crimson off your hands. Your eyes remained dull and emotionless as the salty clear liquid cascaded down them. Not from sadness though, frustration and anger was boiling from the very core of your being. Setting your blood on fire and putting your nerves on edge. Tears rolling down from the strain of keeping your eyes open to ward away the images.

You shook the clean water off your hands and wiped them off on your jeans, you straightened your (C/N) shirt on your shoulders and put on your coat. Still having the compulsion to remain orderly and neat, no matter how much of a mess your mental state was in.

For the next hour you wrapped cloth around vodka bottles, made smoke bombs and built a plan to keep the small girl completely away from the chaos. You had the master key still right? You patted the white cloth and felt its weight in your coat pocket, you had it.

You planned for it to happen in three days, you just had to hold your rage until then. You walked over to your bed. It was modest, just grey with (F/C) polka dots. You collapse against the warm duvet and wrap yourself in the sweet smelling covers. They smelled like strawberries and cherry blossoms, just like always. You smiled softly and fell into a light sleep.

~(/)~

You sit up in your bed, a crash had woken you up from your midday nap, and everything was silent. No laughs or screams of mock terror. Not even a squeak of surprise could be heard in the house hold. Until there was noise, a lot of noise. Bullets started popping from the floor in mini explosions. You scream and ran from the wooden floor turned mine field. You quickly grasped the cement window sill and pulled yourself up. Your eyes watered at the sight, your older brother lay face down near the door; you hoisted yourself out of the window. You looked back at the scene, bullet holes as plentiful as the polka dots on your duvet spread across the rosewood floors.

You carefully shimmied across the railing of the house and dropped, you landed on the ground with a thump. You stayed silently and quickly ran to the entrance of the house, your sense of reasoning long forgotten. Your (E/C) orbs came across the porch to meet the lifeless ones of your little sister. You covered your mouth with your hand. Feeling sick you ran past her and looked into the living room.

You let out a scream at the horrifying sight. Your older sister. The one that watches and takes care of all of you, like an impassable guardian, is sprawled across the floor, her skin was paper white and see through as she bled out on the warm beige color of the carpet. It made sense however, no one would have ever touched you or your siblings, she always said that anything that happened to you would be over her dead body. Now it was as her head was lulled away from you. It was at an inhumane angle, you couldn’t see her eyes. Suddenly, as soon as the scream tore from your throat 

~3~

You jolted awake, your (H/C) hair sticking in every direction as you caught your breath. What had happened to tear you from that thing? Another loud crash resonates into the empty room. Your breathing quickens and you are trapped in your thoughts until another scream is heard. It was young and childlike. Even though it was loud, it wasn’t strong.

You whole body shoots up as you sprint in a mad dash towards the hidden door, you rip it open and run down the stairs, lighter in hand. You could care less if they saw you now. Your logic was in tatters, you were running off of pure instinct. It didn’t matter in the end though. As soon as you made it to her room there she was limp against the ground, unmoving. A giant purple bruise wrapped around her neck as she laid there.

Her eyes were closed and a peaceful expression was seen against her face, the weak daylight streamed in, reflecting the caramel color of her hair, giving her a halo in her last moments. You slowly staggered up to her and sunk to your knees. You sat beside her head as not to disturb the light shining from the window. A piece of paper was sticking out of her pocket. You reached for it and gently tugged it out of hiding. A picture of your family was attached to the news story of three years ago, as well as a simple note.

Thank you (Y/N).

You stared at the note and silently chuckled. Of course she would figure it out. The smart thing, girl. You laughs silenced as you shook, you were crying as well as smiling. Your nimble fingers caressed the metal gear of your lighter while lightly brushing her hair with your fingers. You would cremate her later, no need for her memory to end in shame or some overcrowded cemetery. Her parents however, didn’t deserve to burn.

That’s is something your pyromaniac brain never thought you would think. A bizarre idea that wound its way into your brain, making you think before you acted.

Fire is too good for them.

You put your light away for later and favor to grab a chain. This could work, you walk to the generator of the house and pull the lever. The whole house went dark, the woods didn’t allow much daylight anyway. You flicked your wrist and the chain lit in a brilliant spark of red flames.  
You had embedded fire glass onto the edges of the chain long ago, now it was coming in handy. The dim glow of the flame light up the hallways shrouded in darkness, you grinned when you heard curses and yells of confusion. You purposely let a few of the links drape down and kiss the floor, the dragging and scraping of the chain echoed against the silence of the house. It was the only thing they heard until,  
Ring around the rosey  
Pocket full of posey  
Ashes, ashes  
They’ll all fall down

The eerie nursery rhyme bounced through the walls, slowly closing in around the couple. You watched as they trembled in fear. You laughed, they jumped and stared in horror as they saw you, the flames caressing your cheeks and licking up your arms. They barely moved until you whipped out the chain into the larger male, he fell down screaming until you flicked your wrist again and slit his unclean throat.

Dirty, Contaminated, Tainted.  
Never to infect another with hate again. You liked the valiance in that, you thrived in it. You smiled and turned to the female who looked on in disgust and repulsion.

The women quickly stood up and started to flee, but she soon realized that she didn’t know where the back door was. She hadn’t bothered to learn the layout yet, such a stupid mistake.

Your laugh which at first was soft and giddy now shifted into an insane shrieking laughter as you repeated whipped the chain into her sobbing form. Wanting her to feel her own wrath, anger was causing you to move quicker, use more force. Giving everything that she took from the child, back to her. All the hell, all the pain. Giving it back, until her body was limp on the ground, a bloody pulp on the earth.

A stain.

After the deed was done you left them there for the police to find in the next few days. You walked up the first staircase and picked up the body of the small girl. You cradled it in your arms, you held it closely to your body as you pushed you hair back and opened the door…

No, no, not it, her.

You quietly walked through the forest her limp body was cooling rather quickly, however her skin retained its color surprisingly well. You came across the little shelter you had hidden in so long ago in the forest. You silently set her body gently on a stone palate in front of the back door and

You set her free.

You could have sworn you saw a graceful smile light her face as the flames seared the blood away and washed their sins off of her skin.

You held her note tightly in your hands, there was one thing visible at the bottom, only two little words.

~Sincerely, Soma


	3. Little Green Latern

You gently swirled the brush against the cool green color of the lantern, drawing a swirling design on the once blank white paper lantern. Once you had finished your intricate painting looked at the fragile thing in satisfaction. You were satisfied with how it looked.

The now mint green lantern was thin, yet sturdy and had a name spelt on it with perfect care. Soma, written in a dark gold. You had wanted to give her a memorial, more than just a simple cremation. The night air was cool against your skin, you let out a sigh of bliss. The soft breeze felt good against your burning skin, a perfect night to make her lantern fly.

You let her go. She rushed out of your hand, floating with a small flame into the open night sky. You heard police sirens wailing outside the edge of the forest, it was shrill sound, screeching harshly in your ears. You ignored and tuned them out. This was supposed to be a moment of peace, not crap like this. No one had respect now a days.

Eventually the small ember fluttered out of your sight and you let out a breath. You wouldn’t be going home for a few days, your house was crawling with police officers after your stunt. You wouldn’t be sneaking in as easily as if it were just that moronic agent, that’s for damn sure. She was so stupid, it was almost comical, and you were grateful. Police intelligence, respectfully saying, yes you were impressed, but you still fucking hated it.

You looked into the sky one last time before beginning to walk the petty mile to your cabin. You didn’t get why people called it strenuous, out of shape bastards, it was the perfect way to clear your head. Helping mental health and physical health, killing two demons with one stone.

That was the saying wasn’t it?

The forest was eerily silent on this night, besides the wailing sirens breaking the peace. Something must have bothered the animals, a metallic smell enters your nose. You scrunch up your nose, the smell was unpleasantly human-ish, yet animalistic.

God damn bears, always eating those nasty things near my cabin.

I don’t believe it’s a bear.

You look at the cabin when you realize the bears are starting to begin hibernation. You look up and see a humanoid silhouette entering your cabin silently. You sigh angrily and light your chain. You walk up to the door and kick it open.

The human shape seemed to be a young male wearing a blue mask. His eyes look empty as black liquid runs down them in heavy streams. You barely pay him any mind as you push pass him. He looks in shock and surprise when you grab a whiskey bottle from the cabinet and refill your flask.

He gets into a hostile position, you barely look at him through you (E/C) eyes, half lidded with boredom. His bloody scalpel glints in the low light. You flick you wrist and break his mask with your chain. He cries out when his masks cracks up the left eye and growls. You don’t even react before you snarl back.

“Fuck off! Go steal someone else’s shit!” His reply comes fast and almost silently.

“No, I think I want your kidneys.” You stare him start in the eye holes and burst out laughing. This guy was serious? Really? That was a joke! An amazing joke however.

You tell him in between wheezes “I don’t think you’ll get much on the black mart for my organs! Nor will you get anything for my liver, that thing drowned in whiskey ages ago!” You break out into more cackling laughter. You could tell it was starting to unsettle the baffled blue masked boy who lunged at you. Frustration fueling his actions.

“Why aren’t you afraid?!” He growls and makes another move to split the skin of your stomach. You look at him coolly and smugly as your eyes stayed trained on the crack in his mask. You felt a small spark of pride. You had good aim, you hadn’t thought of that in a while.

“Who shat in your cheerios? Most boys usually go for different body parts.” He looks at you in confusion. His arm dropping a bit as he gave you an empty stare, trying to look into your soul through your eyes.

Jokes on him, you weren’t sure if you still had one.

“What else would anyone want?” You gave a smug grin at him as you swayed your hips. Swirling them and waggling your eyebrows as you rolled your shoulders.

“Depends if you want love or lust.” He gives you an incredulous look before laughing loudly.

“It seems as though you aren’t a normal human, eh?” He looks curiously, prodding you with the dull end of his scalpel, as if you were an unknown food item. You just stare at him, your happy jovial mood dropping on a dime as you blankly stared at him. You flick your wrist again and the chain lights. He jumps back in alarm at the scorching flames.

“What the?!-”

You use the momentum to wrap the chain around him and toss him out the window. You tug at your chain to retrieve it and slither back into your residence. You lock the door and go to the window, opening it you scream at him.

“Leave my pyromaniac, drunk ass in peace! Good God damn day, sir!” You slam the window shut and giggle. Damn, how long was that whiskey there? You felt giddy on adrenaline and cinnamon whiskey. Usually alcohol didn’t affect you at all.

You shrugged off the thought, who was to deny a good buzz?

Of course him calling you normal or human couldn’t go unpunished. It was just rude to act as if you knew someone right after you broke into their residence. You giggled and cooed as you thought of how easy he was to throw, the pathetic little stick. He needed a little more meat on his bones still.

Everyone in the modern age were these twig bitches you swore to god, you wanted to shove a Twinkie down all their throats. Maybe they would be kinder if they weren’t so busy following instagraph and Tweeter and weren’t such hangry bitches.

You giggle again at the stupefied expression on his face when you almost set him aflame. He was so shocked. Was it the fact you didn’t mind the flames going up your skin. Or was it he didn’t want to burn?

Who cares? He’s gone, you walk to your bedroom a slightly sway in your step. You run your fingers through your (H/C) hair. ‘Damn I really need a good haircut.’ You ignore the thought and hop onto your desktop. Time to see when those cops would be out of your hair.

You turn on the computer screen and wait for it to boot up. The loading screen seem to spin endlessly for a while. Eventually it stops and the internet page is opened automatically. You quickly look at the gossip sights and search for the ‘cursed house’. You see the latest of your achievements on the main page. You look through the dates of the investigation, it says ‘Ongoing’ in blocky letters. Damn, it’s already been three days. You whine, god damn, why did they take forever with these things?

Guess it’s time to falsify!

You go and peek into the police’s reports and filings. For such an ‘unbreakable’ force their website is child’s play for someone who hasn’t been in the outside world for at least three or four years now. Much less a computer class.

You go the incident report file and open the report. Thinking back on this moment again, maybe you shouldn’t have done it tipsy. You shrug off the thought, nothing too bad will happen, worst comes to worst they’ll blame it on the cop who ‘filed’ the report as if they did it. You pull up the incident type and change it from an unknown perpetrator homicide to domestic violence homicide/suicide. Easy enough to believe, both of the idiots in your house were previous domestic abusers with anger issues. You added a busted stove and boom, quite literally, you have a believable fatal incident with an ‘accidental’ fire to sweep away all the evidence.

You sigh in happiness, they’ll be out of your hair in no time at all; you drop to the slightly dusty bed and close your eyes against the slight spin of the alcohol. Before you know it you slip into a dreamless sleep, free of haunting memories.


	4. Dear Soma

You wake up to a slight headache, you groan, how long was that whiskey there for again? You couldn’t recall, so you shake off the thought and get up, it wasn’t worth it to regret anything now anyway. What’s done was done, now you just had to deal with the hangover. You run your fingers through your (H/C) hair. The slight roughness at the ends caused you to look, the hair was charred and burnt. That is… odd. You haven’t been able to be burn your body since... A stinging sensation causes you to look at your arms, cuts lined your arms, light blue shards glimmered and started to emerge and part the skin. You screamed in agony as the pain began set in.

That fire glass was a part of you, how could it just be getting ripped away? A laugh was heard, you looked to the doorway to see a darkened figure. It was short, from the silhouette you could see it was wearing a dress. A wave of pain caused you to scream and fall to the ground. The shards were starting to become free of your limbs. Hell, with that, it felt like they were taking your limbs with them. Like you were losing your own arms and legs to their will.

Your eyes wildly looked around, stopping at the darkened figure you give it a pleading stare. Your (E/C) eyes stare unblinkingly until a familiar scent of smoke causes you to look around, the glass had caught fire, the walls turning the cloudy grey painted walls immediately to an ashy black. You just laid there mesmerized, so beautiful, you couldn’t tear your eyes away. Or even feel the sense of urgency to get out, away. The red and passionate dancing that shined harshly against your eyes began to spread rapidly. As if lighter fluid had been strewn through the place. The intense burning had now caught onto you, the flames licking and dancing across your raw, reddening, and blistering skin. You just laid there in silent agony until a blissful sigh escaped your lips-

~(/)~

You wake up with a jolt. You look wildly around the room, you (E/C) eyes shake in their sockets as you calm down. You fall back against the bed with an irritated growl.

God dammit, now you had to deal with nightmares too?

You get up from the warm sheets and stumble to the kitchen, you put a forearm against the smooth oak to steady your shaking nerves. Slowly, you straighten yourself up and walk to the cabinet and pull out some cereal.

Honestly, you didn’t know what brand it was, you could care less, but it made a decent breakfast anyway. You finally opened your eyes fully and took in the sight of the kitchen, but you attention was soon pulled away.

The shattering of a window caused you to look up and around, your eyes soon came to rest upon a brick in your living room. You walk straight over the broken glass, not even flinching at the small bleeding cuts that appeared along your feet. You gently pick up the brick, nothing special about it. Just odd that it came through the window.

You immediately think of the rude male that was in your cabin last night. You grab the brick and throw it as hard as you can against a tree outside the window. You laugh as it crumbles to bits upon impact.

“NEXT TIME IT’S YOUR HEAD YOU DAMN BLUEBERRY!”

You walk back into your room and pick up your laptop. It was time to go home. You set it in the computer bag and fastened it to your shoulder. You tugged at the (H/C) strands that got caught in the material. So fucking annoying.

Though you wouldn’t admit it directly, that nightmare shook you up. You remembered a time before you grew your hard exterior, it was a time of protection. It also was a time that ripped you apart and showed you parts of your mind you never desired to see.

You tremble slightly thinking of it, you shake your head and think of happier times, it didn’t work. Finally you scream in frustration and rip your hands through your hair. You sit against the tree trunk, landing with a rough thud as you stare lifelessly at the sky. Your (E/C) eyes gazing into the bright daylight.

You lazily look around the ground and see your satchel, an idea grabs you as you desperately search through the bag for your notebook. You grasp at the paper and reach for a pen, and you write. Write to the only person you thought could understand, to know how to listen and make it better.

Dear Soma,

I need to get this down, I want so bad for someone to understand. To listen, no judgement, not even a reply. Just listen. You will have to do.

I used to be a fragile girl, not the… monster, you saw or heard from your place in heaven. I’m sorry that I never knew your name ‘til now. I’m sorry that I never cared to even learn about you at all.

That aside, you deserve to know about why I became like this, one letter at a time. This is difficult for me, but I need to let it go, before it consumes and devours me whole. Until I become nothing of what, no, not what, who I once was. 

Fire saved me, it was my savior when I first turned cold. It warmed my blood, saved my almost lifeless body. At a price, I became obsessed with it, a dangerous game, one that if I wasn’t immune to burning I would have been long dead. Ashes that not even a phoenix could have risen from.

The way I first was acquainted with fire was the day my purity died. My soul, died. I can’t handle talking about that time right now, not aloud. All I shall say, was that was how my affixation started and a little more.

What happened was that I was fleeing from those people. I don’t know who they were, but they tore my life to shreds. I ran into my family’s supply shed. I rummaged through the shelves, trying to find something, I didn’t know what. I still don’t know, maybe I found it, maybe I didn’t. My little sister had some fire glass in the desk that I didn’t remember was there, I knocked the jar and it spilled against the tabletop and dusted the floor. The men outside lit something on fire, at the time I didn’t know what it was, but now I’m aware that it was a molotov. It hit the side of the shed and broke the propel tank we kept for barbecues. Maybe it was already broken and that was the last straw. It still blew up.

I still remember the explosion now, time slowed as a fireball expanded against the wall. I was enchanted by the beauty, even as it lit the fire glass and sent it flying into my body. Even as I screamed in agony of the glass entering my flesh, even as I was being burned alive, I still found a certain perfection, a gorgeous resonance in its flames. So gentle, but powerful with a bite. As it crackled and licked the sky, it danced in patterns. 

The rest is blurry for me, when it got clear again the pain was horrible. My throat was torn up and half of it was gone. Yet, I sat up, bruises and burns covered my body. I can still remember what over powered all of those feelings.

Cold.

So, cold. I just shivered and shook, it felt like a scrapping beneath my skin, as if bones were grinding against my nerves as I lit on fire. It still scares the rational part of my mind that I didn’t care, that I found joy in being burned. 

Though I suppose it didn’t burn, I could no longer be burnt. So many glass shards in my bloodstream and throughout my body had cauterized my wounds, healed my pain,

Saved my life. 

This is all I can handle for now, I’ll write to you soon again, Soma.

 

Thank you, (Y/N)


	5. Walmart Beatdown

You looked into the cold night, stars swirled throughout the dark blanket of the sky as you readied yourself to depart for the town. You strapped a hidden flask across your thigh and pulled down your skirt to cover it. You tightened your messenger bag across your shoulder and exited the house.

Oh how you hated shopping trips.

You need food to survive, clothes to live.

Oh for the love of God shut up, you knew that already.

You shook your head to rid yourself of the voices’ reply and fiddled with the zipper of your jacket. The (C/N) material rubbed against your scars and bruises in a slightly harsh way.

You barely noticed it, paying more attention to your agitation as it steadily increased the closer to civilization you got. You didn’t even notice when you finally left the forest. You nerves left you on complete edge as you jumped once you regained your senses.

Wal-Mart. How creative.

You sighed, why couldn’t they have made more stores open past, what time was it? Eight, really, closing before eight? How stupid. You quickly enter the brightly lit store. Faster in, faster out.

You almost broke a record against yourself as you unnoticeably sped past people, grabbing a few shirts some bottoms, a pajama set and indulging in some popcorn. You grabbed some heat up dinners and frozen pizzas while you were there.

You looked at your cart. You were set for another month of sweet isolation.

You silently checked out your items and left the store. Ignoring the clerks happy adtittude, you really hated those good damn peppy people. You checked your watch and saw it was already nine, you cursed. Shit, maybe you didn’t break a record. It took at least a twenty minutes to get home from here. That was twenty minutes later than how long it usually took you.

You cursed your rotten fortune as you walked into back alleys, hoping to get a short cut. Though it caused you to lose more time in the long run. As you ran into a more interesting sight than your ceiling.

A screaming in the alley next to yours grasped your attention tightly. However you shrugged it off, you were a monster as well, why should you play hero and be a hypocrite? She would probably still be as screwed if you saved her anyway. Stupidly staying out this late. You paused just for a second and ran through your thoughts in your head once more.

How had you become such a cold person, such a cold thing? You thought of when you would’ve of given your life for another, you weren’t that person anymore were you? Mow you would watch someone’s life fade, hell, take their life and laugh at the pathetic form of them begging for life and mercy.

You almost choked when the reality of your blood lusting thoughts hit you, you were no longer human, or a victim. You had become the monsters that had destroyed your own life.

It takes a monster to hunt a monster though, right?

You thought of Soma, and stayed silent. Why?

The little bit of your humanity left faded away once the screams stopped, your (E/C) eyes went from hazy to blank as you walked past the front of the alley, not giving a glance to the dead girl or the two males. You weren’t there, you weren’t there, you didn’t care, you didn’t care. It didn’t matter.

Nothing mattered anyway.

“Hey, you there.” You continued on your path not even flinching. “I’m talking to you kid.” You look back at them, your eyes darken to slits as you glare. The truly terrifying part of it was that the emotions behind glares, such as anger and irritation, weren’t there, just blank. You could almost feel even the air shudder.

“You ignore my victims, I ignore yours. Don’t be a hypocrite to your fellow monsters and demons.” You words ring out blandly and oddly. They seem distant to you, as if it wasn’t you who said it. Rather your body or the other part of your soul.

“Yeah, well the whole thing about being a killer is leave no witnesses, boss’ orders.” The other male speaks up.

“Dizzying array of masks, everyone wears them now. Can’t anyone these days be original? Of course not, so maybe killing off a few of them will diversify it. Fix the problem.” You mutter to yourself monotonously. Your ramblings seemed to offset the other two males as the little humanity left in you flees to the back of your mind. Scared shitless of your unmindful state. You obviously weren’t ‘all there’ as the psychiatrists say.

You take your flask out and splash some alcohol on the closet one, the one with the white, stupid looking mask. He jumps back in shock as the other one lunges at you. You pull back and set your arm on fire with a flick of your wrist.

The bright flames lick up your arm as you let out a purr of satisfaction. You quickly give the one with the dumbass red smile a right hook in the jaw as he flies back. “Shit!” His partner, who is now getting the alcohol out of his eyes, curses.

He looks at your arms and jumps back in shock. You tilt your head to face horizontally and laugh insanely, your pyromania taking over you and your judgement, or whatever was in your body currently. You quickly run at him, he screams, quite manly albeit, as you grip his wrist. You share your fire with him and giggle as he shouts in pain at the flames licking up his body.

“What? You don’t like what I shared with you? Rude.” You watch in a sadistic amusement as he rolls across the ground as the jacket burns off his back. The one in the hood gets up and tries to help his partner, before giving up and launching himself at you vengeance fueling him. Your grin stretches across your face wide, it was too wide. You feel him hesitate before throwing his hit.

You feel your body fly, before hitting the ground, you feel it stretch and go across the concrete as you finally light the rest of your limbs on fire. Your grin stretches even wider as you cower into the back of your mind. You were truly scared of yourself now. If this was even you anymore.

‘You’ got up and looked dangerously at the two males as they trembled. You shivered in delight at their fear. It was like getting adrenaline dumped into your veins, so good. You silently snuck closer, watching in utter delight as they backed away.

You laughed at how silly they looked. Having two powerful, dangerous, serial killers in the palm of your hand felt so satisfactory to you. You felt invincible, so right. Their fear was addictive, but it was in moderation that you could break a tolerance. Wouldn’t want your little puppets not to fear you right?

You grabbed your bags from the shuddering boys and hummed in a broken voice as you started your path back home. In a quite better mood then in the beginning of the night.


	6. Trespasser

ou sat in your old house guilt eating away at you, you were such a damn hypocrite. You shouldn’t have hurt them, you shouldn’t have lost it. You should’ve been stronger.

Though you have to admit that mask comment was funny.

That doesn’t make it right, just a little more difficult to feel sorry for what occurred after. You brush you (H/C) hair out of your eyes and let out a puff of air. Maybe you just needed a cool down from the murderous thoughts.

You were just about to get off the couch when the click of a lock opening bounced through the halls. Shit, it was probably those god forsaken agents.

Hey, maybe they can be your target practice. 

You listened to the thought and grinned, maybe they could, after all, they weren’t like you at all. You grabbed the curtain and pulled yourself up to the trapdoor that led to your lab. You hauled your body up enough to hide your legs just in time for the two males to enter the room.

“Didn’t EJ say he saw her around here? Where is she?”

“Yeah, but he also said she was in the cabin, no the house.”

“I know, but house fires killing every resident and she lights herself on fire! I don’t know about you, but that’s a bit too much of a coincidence for me.” You peek out of the hatch and see the last two men on earth you wanted to see. You sniff at the air, they aren’t cannibals, but how do they know that one cannibal, the one with the blue mask.

“Hey! Who the hell said you could be in here?!” You hang from the ceiling, your legs hooked onto the panel above. You hair dangled under you in wavy strands. You stared at them with slightly anxious (E/C) eyes, you needed them out of here.

Before you had a nervous breakdown.

Or worse, a psychotic breakdown.

Again.

They jumped back, and looked up at you. They relaxed slightly, but kept on guard incase Slender’s trick didn’t work. Oddly enough, it did work. You didn’t know it though, all you knew was that you felt a sudden calm steal over you as you hung from the ceiling. God, this was even better then how you felt when you drank whiskey.

“Who are you?”

“I’m,” You paused, did you really want them to know your real name? They were killers as well, but they were also strangers. “Pyrian, Pyrian Koroleva.” You always like that name, it translated to Fire of Queens. The Queen of Fire is what you now were.  
They relaxed completely when they felt that you ceased having a murderous aura.

“I’m Masky and this is Hoodie.”

“So, I guess you know the blue masked guy, the cannibal?” You saw them just stare at you. “You smell like him, not to mention, no one else has seen the cabin, yet anyway.”

The one in the hood gives you a question, or more like an order. Then again who would dare order you around? “You need to come with us to see our boss.”

You glare at him, your dangerous side peeking through, “Oh yeah? Who says I have to leave my territory? Your boss, not mine. I rule myself. Now, I’ve been polite and you’ve over stayed your welcome. Now shoo.” You couldn’t help but snap, it’s only been half a day, but what can you say?

People ordering around a queen isn’t something you believe in. They still don’t move as you begin to seethe, holding back everything you could.

Sick ‘em.

A grin lights up on your face, a wide grin, too wide. They, knowing that Slender’s enchantment wasn’t working, backed away immediately. It wasn’t going to work though

Poor boys, they didn’t know that they were already too late to be saved.

You lit your fingertips aflame and stared at them with wide unblinking eyes, you saw a flicker of recognition go to their masked eyes.

You reminded them of some one. Oh yeah, you reminded them of Jeff when his insanity is out of check.

Way, out of check.

They trembled as an empty laugh echoed into the room, you disappeared, as did the lights. The only thing they could see was a small light from the dangerous red fire of your body.

You rolled your fingertips together and got a familiar shard, your fingers were bleeding slightly from the small glass sliver being ejected. You quickly threw it towards the masked one. He blindly stepped forward just in time to miss the shard. It exploded behind his head as you heard a shouted curse.

“Damn,” You giggled. “I missed, I won’t next time though~” You opened your mouth and sang your favorite tune.

 

Ring around the rosey  
Pocket full of posey  
Ashes, ashes  
You’ll all fall down

 

You felt the air shiver as a shudder went down their back, you pulled out your chain and let it drag, the small rational part of you still felt guilty so you opted for a forceful kicking out instead of the usual, well, evicting.

You saw them stare at you in fear as your body was illuminated by the bloody red flames. The shadows made you look more ominous, and mysterious. Your grin faded to a small, smug smirk as you whipped the chain. You saw them try to back away once more, but you caught the masked one. Your chain curled itself around the thin male’s figure and you gripped your chain.

Fear, fear, fear, fear, feAR, FEAR, FEAR! IT WAS THEIR TURN TO BE SCARED!

You flicked your wrist and bent your body, before making a quick turning motion. You giggled feeling the lightness of your airborne weapon as you threw the masked boy out the window. You silently turned on your foot and ran at the other boy.

~3~

You just laid on the couch, your leg was bandaged pretty heavily. You couldn’t believe the hooded boy hid a pipe that large on his person. As well as managing to almost break your left leg. You took a sip from your flask and shrugged, it would be healed by tomorrow probably anyway, it didn’t matter.

You wanted to feel guilty about attacking them, but honestly the buzz of your insanity and of the alcohol was making it pretty hard to feel bad at the current moment.

 

Well, they did order you around, after breaking into your house.

‘Yeah, I guess that’s true.’ You raise your flask at the thought, reasoning, you now had logic on your side. Sick and twisted logic, but neither the less it was a form of logic. The only thing, besides green paper, that helped the world turn round. You mused, maybe next time you could try, what was the name again… Bitchslap!

It sounded fun enough, you had to applaud whoever named it. You awkwardly shifted to your side, minding your injured leg as you laid across the couch. You wouldn’t worry about slapping a bitch just this minute. You needed some rest, and to heal first.

You closed your eyes and laid back, soon enough you drifted off your dreamland.


	7. Who Ya Gonna Call

Oh by god and all things fucked, why? Why did this shit happen to you? You were stuck, cramped in your fucking attic because, the almighty, dumb ass, fucking Ghostbusters were in your fucking house. You were irritated to say in the least. Enraged and homicidal to say to the highest and most extent.

Then again, that wasn’t really something new.

You pulled uncomfortably at your new shirt, it was so fucking itchy since you hadn’t been able to fucking wash it yet. You felt like the germs of Wal-Mart were crawling all over your skin, like a bad meth trip. This really wasn’t turning out to be your week now was it?

You put out your short temper and tried to watch calmly as the paranormal obsessed freaks scan the place for ‘purgatory signals’ or ‘cold signatures’. Whatever the hell that meant, though you had to admit, they didn’t fake anything. You felt like you had to give them props for not being liars. Though you no longer had even a slightly good reason to murder them. They weren’t frauds nor did they want to take you house, they were simply visiting, not trying to disturb the envoriment.

You let your (E/C) eyes wander through the hallways, now rigged with thermal sensors, you couldn’t breathe at night without those nocturnal bats running. You weren’t about to change your sleeping habits to accustom your unwelcome guests. You weren’t a morning person, or really a day person for that matter.

Damn humans, so fragile, so breakable, yet still human and ending their lousy existence is unethical, a pain in the ass, and is morally wrong. As well as frowned upon in all fifty states.

Fuck logic.

You agree, but unless you want to sleep on that matt at the cabin, fucking deal. The police would get involved and possibly attract more of those nut jobs. Who the hell wants to stay in an abandoned house with no personal value for a week anyway? Apparently them; with their fancy equipment that they need to shove up their asses. Fucking useless dildos.

Yeah, anyone with a pulse, and maybe without one, could see you were a bit hostile. Just a bit though, right?

You sighed irritably as one of them pulls out a camera and started to talk to it, you heard him mentioning signs of paranormal activity. You shifted and listened, you could possibly have fun with this, if you played the game the right way.

One. Cold or hot spots, you messed with some of the ideas in your thoughts, you could do hot. Cold wasn’t really a friend of yours, maybe you could make it work.

Two. Suspicious movement, doors and windows closing and opening on their own. Oh, this was going to be the fun part wasn’t it. Thermal drafts can do wonders on moving shit and breaking everything without even moving a finger.

Three. Dark history of the house. Well, that already exists, them being here was because of the massacre of your family. Funnily enough the main basis of their ‘research’ was your disappearance. Oh, the irony.

You mused the details, it was never really cold in here, and you haven’t checked the AC in a while. You supposed it could be pretty cold in here. Your blood was literally on fire most of the time, so it’s not like you could tell.

You tugged on your chain, feeling the sharp edges of the glass around the edges. It caught you attention as you considered something, could you make the glass red? How terrifying would that be, just a dim red glow, in the dark, of a supposedly abandoned house. You chuckled darkly, oh yes that would be quite the sight.

You pulled out a pen and paper, you felt like writing another letter to Soma, you needed to kill the murderous aura and calm down. So far, this was the best way to do just that, well, without actually satisfying the urge.

Dear Soma,

So I suppose you can see the Ghostbusters from where you are huh? Yeah, I’m not pleased about their presences either. You think it’s mean that I kinda want to mess with them? Or is that just me being normal?

I have a feeling you actually would be interested in their topic of exploration, my disappearance. Ironic right? Though, I don’t believe they’re clever enough to figure me out, not like you did. Though I did kinda help you out, giving you evidence of the fact I was here. You can’t be in one place, then wake up in another bandaged without help. What do you think?

I can’t keep track of them anymore, they’re fucking everywhere! Soon enough I’m going to find them in my hair, or my shower! Ugh, that would be perverted, creepy, and shocking all at the same time.

Well, they're banging on the roof so I gotta ditch, write you soon?  
See ya, (Y/N)

“Holy, shit!” You look down in curiosity through the two way glass, you hadn’t done anything yet. What’s wrong? You see them jumping in excitement or slight fear.

You peek at their thermal picture, it was Soma’s room, James’ room when he was alive. You scrunch your nose, why would they even look in there? No one was known to have ever died in there anyway. Your scowl turned into fear as the blood drained from your face. There was a giant blue, human shaped area. Right where Soma’s body collapsed.

“Holy shit is right, not that you’d have a clue you dolt.” You mutter regaining your cool and calm collectedness. That kinda threw you for a loop, you weren’t going to lie.

“Guys! This could be where (Y/N) Sinclair was back in June 21, 2012! The police never looked up the stairs when the search was on. It was believed she was burned alive when she hid from the attackers in the shed, but what if she didn’t? What if she either did hide there and did die, or survived? What if she died here, while the police were preoccupied with the perpetrators? This is a question for our next log when we get more information. See you on our next endeavor into the basement, this is Mason, logging off!” The brunette with the camera closed it and set it down on the table, he whooped in victory and disappeared down the stairs.

Did he take classes in cliché theories, or was he just that cheesy? Even you had to admit, the whole guess was close to what actual happened afterwards, but you weren’t ready to correct anyone yet. Well, you could tell one person, but you would write that confession later on.

You pulled up a chair and leaned back, the night was still young and you had to wait for the copper mix to oxidize for your brass polish. Not to mention you still needed to make some sodium hydroxide for the zinc coating. You sighed in frustration, never mind relaxing. You had a lot to do. So many chemicals to set up and locks to rig.

Now first on the list, how to make fake blood


	8. Viscera Clean-Up Detail

You pull out a lighter, it was just plain black. A useless zippo, but it would do. You weren’t good at aiming unless your corruption took over, and you had a lot of Zippos, so it would work for you right now. You tucked your (H/C) hair behind your ear and threw the open flame. It hit the gasoline circle on the wall and the set of the electrics for the chandelier, causing it to turn on.

You made a mental note that you needed to get a reverse rig to turn them back off. Going green, saving power and all that bullshit.

‘Mason’, that was his name right? As well as another girl jumped when the lights turned on, dark bags were under their eyes. You sighed in disappointment, they didn’t scream anymore, how dull. The girl grumbled and ran to turn the lights off, she flipped the switch twice almost electrocuting herself. So that was another effect of frying a system. “God damn it! This house has been nothing but a pain in the ass!” She raged flipping you off unintentionally.

You frown, that would not do, it was rude to disrespect the host. You grabbed the rope beside you and positioned the small blunt object. You let it go and thunk. She fell down, out cold, unmoving. It concerned you a tad bit, but she deserved it.

“Jennifer? Oh, probably just passed out.” You almost drive your head through the wall. He was so naïve, and passive, you were genuinely surprised to find he wasn’t dead yet in this type of world. You run your fingers down your (S/T) arms. Defeat was nigh if you didn’t do something drastic.

How this turned into a warped game of prank wars, you didn't really know. You supposed you needed entertainment and this was the best way. These people were nuts, it was amusing messing with them. Especially the grammar nazi.

You took the time to write ‘See you in Hell Ghostbusters’, and what do they say? Most of them analyze it, one of them screams and the other one shouts, ‘The most terrifying thing about that is the missing comma!’ Yeah, he would randomly talk to the house, or you. It was easy to say he was quite fucked in the head. Grammar nazi was probably your favorite. He was off his rocker and had absolutely no filter.

Then again, if they do this for fun and for views, they all must be bat shit insane. You shrugged, you weren’t exactly normal so who were you to judge. However, as much as their company was amusing, you were cramped. You were also hungry and tired. Why did they put a thermal detector where your bed was? Was a roof with bullet holes really that interesting? Was the room beneath your bed, which was just a random hallway, relevant?

Screams and yells reach your ears, what the hell? You didn’t have any automatic spring traps ready yet. What was going on? The bloodcurdling shrieks rattled your bones and made the voices in your head screech.

It’s them, run! RUN! FUCKING RUN!

You clamp your hands over your ears and curl up, shut up. Just, shut, up! You got up slowly, shaking so bad you could barely managed to open the conjoining door to the two way window. The floor was heating up as gunshots rung through your ears, you shook your head violently. Trying to get rid of the unwanted memories, the images permeantly seared into your consciousness.

Fuck. OFF!

You finally pried your eyes open and looked out the window, doing your best to ignore the loud shots and shouts of your mind. You saw blood, everywhere. There wasn’t this much during the incident, which unsettled you as well as slightly relieved you. There weren’t hallucinations at least.

You saw a smudge of blue amongst the gore, though it was also spattered in a bloody red. You weren’t going to be naïve and say that the Ghostbusters could be okay, they weren’t. If they were really still alive, they were about to be screwed.

You turned your back, you didn’t need to trigger your own blood lust. You would have to take care of it later and you needed a clear head. You were going to have to clean up that mess, weren’t you? You cursed the blue mask, what did you look like to them, Viscera Clean-up Detail? Hell no, blood was a bitch to clean up. You can’t just swing a mop of dread locks on it to be clean, you needed to get on your hands and knees with cleaner. Which you needed to buy in town.

“You shitty bastard.” You mouth the curse as silence settles over the now metallic smelling manor. You groan quietly, why did this crap always fall on your shoulders? You just wanted to live alone, in solitude, leaving anyone else to fend for themselves and screw off.

You peeked out of the ‘window’ and saw the navy blue sociopath staring directly at you. There was no fucking way. “Your welcome!” He shouts at you and starts to walk away. Oh hell no. You would have dealt with them in a way better manner. He had no fucking right!

You pull your torso out of the window and scream at him, “Fuck you! Now I have to clean this shit! What the fuck were you…”

You hear him laugh dimly as a sudden darkness seeps over you, it was that damn calmness you felt around those two creeps you beat up. It was way stronger now as you passed out completely, not even feeling anything as black tendrils picked up your limp body from its dangling position and set you down gently. Your face was a calm almost childish expression as you slept peacefully with no nightmares for once.

A sigh was heard as an odd voice bounced around the manor like room. It held a tone of authority, which you would have despised and disrespected, but you weren't capable of doing such now anyway.“You won’t be cleaning this time child.”


	9. Home Alone This Shit

Okay, this was really fucking weird. You looked around the room after you had regained consciousness ready to kick some ass and clean. You sounded a bit like a stereotypically super hero janitor, but you would think more on that later. You weren’t really expecting this though. Who in their right mind would expect this you dingbat?

What the fuck kinda person breaks into a house to kill fucking everyone, and then cleans it up after knocking the only witness unconscious?

They’re crazier than you, that’s for sure.

Shut the fuck up, you needed to figure this out. Now. Blue… whatever the fuck he was called, was throwing you off. One hand, he could of spared mercy to kill you later, knowing that you live here alone. Then again, how would he have known that you wouldn’t call the police? Unless that bitch was stalking you?! You bet that dick eater was watching you now.

Didn’t tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum mention some guy telling them where the cabin was? Eyeless somethin’? Well the blue male had a black holes in his face, most likely where his eyes were supposed to be, so it was probably him. That uncultured, under educated, twat!

You were pissed off now, paranoia from your PTSD was definitely not fueling this theory, cold hard facts backed this up. Too bad burning down the damn forest was out of question, as easily as that would get rid of all his hiding places. Unless maybe…

No you stupid pyromaniac, you can’t do that either.

Who’s the chatter box tonight? Nothing else to say? Good, shut the hell up. You didn’t need it anyway. Though it had a point, burning the front part of the forest could escalate and burn everything down, house, cabin, and innocent lives. You were a monster, when you had a reason, but you weren’t mindlessly demonic.

At least you tried to have morals, keyword being tried.

You held mercy for most of them, fire being a beautiful way to leave in ashes and smoke. If they didn’t burn you made their death quick, unless they were like Soma’s parent and deserved to die very slowly. Very painfully.

You shook your head, you really needed to learn how to cool off your sadistic side, it was worse than when your corruption took over. One thing was certain that needed to be done quickly.

Traps.

You needed to home alone this shit, set-ups everywhere. Show those ass fucking dildos who ruled this area. It wasn’t them, and you were the only queen after the day was done. You nodded in reassurance, good plan, no one was objecting.

You smiled to yourself and brushed your (H/C) hair out of your eyes, time to get to work. You would protect your house, their memory.

It was all you could do anymore.

~(_)~

So, you learned traps were not your forte, seriously.

Wikipedia became your savior for ideas.

Building them, sure a few trial runs and they worked. Automating them? That was a complete bitch to figure out!

You yelled in pain and anger as you were smacked and knocked down by another swinging trap. Damn those strings! You needed something that sensed your body temperature. Not being triggered by a normal human’s body temperature, Blue guy’s body temperate was freezing. You felt it when you tossed him out the window.

Not to mention, as much as you’d like to. You can’t kill the salesperson, she was the only one keeping you safe from the bank. Though oddly enough you hadn’t seen her lately. Usually she was here as soon as the police left.

Had she given up? Or did someone else already buy your house?

Nah, unlikely. The keys were still in the entryway. No one would be crazy enough to buy a house like this so quickly in the human world. It would be a year if the saleslady was lucky. Never if you got your wish.

Though it would be in between those two dates, with heavy lean to a year if logic spoke for itself.

Logic really needed to shut up, it was angering you a lot lately with its facts and bullshit. Stupid, dumbass… YOU HAD GOOGLE FOR FACTS! YOU COULD EVEN BULLSHIT THEM TO SAY WHAT YOU WANTED! HE’S BETTER! LOGIC’S A FUCKING PLAYER! Going on other peoples’ sides just cause they’re winning. Cheating bastard.

You would be having none of that, ‘but I love him!’ bullshit.

You had gossip columns on YouTube for drama, you didn’t need a soap opera or reality T.V. in your real life at this moment. You sighed and decided it was enough screwing around on the floor, the ground didn’t pay for company and a lap dance.

You used your hands and propel yourself up and forward. Narrowly missing the swinging counterweight of the paint can. Suck on that Neo, you didn’t need the fucking matrix for that shit.

WHAP!

It could of helped for the revolving door in the basement ceiling, you grip your, now bleeding, nose. Cock sucker.

You grumble lowly and slip into the opening of the basement, free falling for a moment until your feet hit the ground. After shock rattles your teeth as you recover, you forgot to bend your knees again.

Today wasn’t just turning out to be your day was it?

You ignored that fact and crawled underneath the table, it was time to bring those damn security cameras back from the dead. Like Frankenstein, except more painful on the ‘scientist’s’ part. These wires were sharp. Wasn’t Frankenstein the scientist though?

You shrugged, you couldn’t remember the story that well. It was alright though.

You liked Grimm fairy-tales as a kid, nothing against Disney and shit, but those princesses were whiny little pricks. Such Damsels in distress, could one not even use a knife? Or fight back against an abusive family? Or properly ask for help instead of crying?

No fun at all to read, if you wanted whiny girls you would have attended public school instead of online to finish your high school education. How old were you anyway? Ah, fuck it, your birth certificate was here if you ever really needed to know. You could really care less right now though.

You needed to get every advantage you could to beat the ever loving shit out of that blue masked bastard. You really needed to get a nick name for him.

Didn’t they call him EJ?

EJ it is then.

Well, EJ, was in for a treat. He caught a queen’s attention. Let’s just hope he can deal with the burn.


	10. Smile She's Watching

Who was that?

You could have sworn you saw something outside the window just now. You stare at the slightly clouded glass, willing the figure to run by again.

Who would be out this late at night?

You yank down the ladder and pull yourself up onto the roof, you would ignore it for now. Continuing with your traps, not saying you wouldn’t wonder. You were just strangely calm right now, nothing was even angering you. Not even that voice hallucination, they were just giving you suggestions quietly.

Though, the voices in your head never changed volume did they? Not even when they whisper or scream. The voice in your head’s volume never changes. Weird.

That didn’t change the fact that you felt fucking high. You could believe it if someone told you that you were so stoned right now. You couldn’t find it in yourself to care though. You grin in triumph as you look at the equipment you were attaching to the mainframe of the house.

The ghostbusters’ machines were equipped to detect really cold thermal radiation, not warm. Just reverse engineer it to be a rig and bang! You had a trigger that you couldn’t set off. You just reset it to go off to less than a human core temperature and down. So the normal people were fine, if not just a little bit dead, but that wasn’t too bad was it?

Your body ran at an average temperature of 102 degrees Fahrenheit, so you were perfectly safe. The whole blood spontaneously combusting and stuff helped. It came in handy more times than none, you just thanked god you never needed to go to the doctor. You probably would scare them to death with your scars, your temperature, and your attitude, or they would give you to social services and experiment on you daily.

Hey! Whatever floats your boat.

You twisted the wires together, not minding your heart, which was skipping at the intense amount of electricity. You didn’t even know that that old thing still ticked.

I’m pretty sure it was always beating.

Yeah sure, but when you attacked those two idiots next to Wal-Mart you weren’t really ‘you’, were you?

Logic bitch!

Oh, fuck, the cheater’s back. You wave it off, you could be in an open relationship with him. Cheating was open on both sides then. Perfectly acceptable even.

The blur of white and red clouds your peripheral vision again. Fuck! What the hell was that!

You felt the calm feeling fade away as you fit fully into your corner of mentality. You took a sip of the burning liquid in your flask. If it was angering you, you would simply hunt it down.

What if it’s that EJ?

Oh hell yeah, that’s right. You were pretty sure that bitch was stalking you. Though you were pretty sure he didn’t wear white. You didn’t think it would fit him.

You grinned, feeling insanity seeping into your mind. It’s been awhile hasn’t it? A week since the ghostbusters’ died. Meaning two weeks since you last snapped.

What the hell, why not? Your grin widened impossibly, moving your humanity and sane side to the back of your twisted mind. Have fun in the back seat goody two-shoes. Insanity was sick of being a backseat driver.

You leaned forward, tumbling off of the roof. The wind whipped around your body as you approached the ground at a fast pace. Your body met the ground roughly, seeing as you didn’t bother to land on your feet. “Fancy meeting you here! Your brother floor was quite the dick as of late, at least you’re still reliable!” You rambled happily, your words slurring together slightly as you spoke nonsense.

You got up, your limbs scarily steady as you walked away. Not even trembling once. Your body swayed as you traipsed down the forest path to where you saw the white figure, no need to run. You would catch them anyway, might as well unsettle them whilst you had time.

Or until they find you, you lazily grin at the knife implanted in the tree beside your head. No it wasn’t there before, but why should you care anyway? They missed, you laugh at the white figure.

He laughs back just as loudly, with the same ring of insanity. “Looks like you don’t need a smile! Too bad you still need some improvement!” You laugh even louder. This kid was quite funny. His hair was black and wild, scorched to perfection just like his ‘eyelids’. Oh yes, this kid liked fire and was crazy. You already liked him.

Too bad you liked blood better.

“Oh yeah? I quite like it too! You seem like my brand of crazy! Though it’s a shame I want blood more than a pal at the moment!” The two of you laugh as you ready your weapons.

“Fine with me! You’ll look so much prettier with a smile and blood everywhere. So beautiful! Just like me! Aren't I beautiful?” You hang your head sideways, your eyes dilating to pinpoints as you ready yourself.

“Yes you are! Love the burns by the way! Fire is quite gorgeous isn’t it? Though whose blood will be on me? Yours or mine? Looks like we’ll find out!” You giggle quietly and launch yourself at him, parrying his knife strikes with your chain.

You light yourself on fire and swing your chain at his head, narrowly missing. He stares at your burning weapon and limbs. “Nice!” He chuckles “I like the fire, good touch! Shall we?”

You bow your head at him. “We shall~” You giggle and dodge his strikes blow for blow. Just as he seems to counter and duck under yours. It seems quite even as you continue to go at each other’s throats.

What a sight you two are, burning laughter, so bright with the bloody red flames licking the starry night sky. Barely even brushing the deep green of the oak trees and birches. It goes on for a while, the flame burning just as bright through the whole battle.

You stop mid throw and let your arm go limp. You calm yourself down and extinguish the fire as it hangs there, you were still grinning like a maniac. “It seems we’re at a standstill, it was fun while it lasted! Be proud to call me friend! You should come see me if you’re in the area again. Until then, fare well you fucker!” You stand straight, dropping the smile and regaining your composition as you look the sheet white male in his unblinking eyes.

He tsks, also regaining slight sanity. “Yeah, never met anyone quite as wild as me as you are, it’s interesting. I’ll pop up if I want to sharpen my skills. Nice trick with the fire by the way.”

You nod “Thanks, guess I’ll see you around.” He nods in agreement.

“Kill you next time.”

“You have a better chance of fucking me.”

“Bet I do.” You roll your eyes as you walk away, your back facing him. You quickly throw his knife into the tree next to his hip without turning. 

“On your toes until then, dueling with a corpse is pointless.”


	11. Matrix

How had you gotten into this position in the first place? Yelling insults at a faceless, white man. Lamely, amusing insults. “You’re a little late aren’t you Justin Timberlake? Your Suit and Tie are just a couple of years old.”

You laugh a little as he retorts. “A few hundred unlike your young attire.”

You glare at him, “Really? I think that I’m bringing sexy back~” You had the whole album memorized, you didn’t know why. However it seems your psyche was preparing for this day.

How had your main goal become pissing off the odd creature in front of you? You think to yourself. Voice, any ideas?

I’m pretty sure it went like this you idiot.

 

~<3~

 

You just finished another letter to Soma, you hummed happily and were about to burn it so she could read it when you heard shattering glass. You waited and heard a thunk, which was your trap in the living room! You grinned, perfect.  
You quickly got up and sprinted down the beam connecting the upper attic rooms, you got down and crawled to the two-way window and observed the carnage.  
It was those two idiots in mask, you really needed to diversify these guys. The only different killer in the whole group was that smiley guy. He smelt the same as them so you assumed they knew each other, but you wouldn’t say for sure unless you knew you were right. Well, your saner side wouldn’t say that.  
You could feel anger seeping into your blood as your eyes dilated and you began to shake with a soundlessly dull laugh. Might as well help the morons along to all your traps right?  
You snapped, causing blood to flow down your fingers as you held a sizable piece of glass in between your thumb and fore finger. You lit your arm up and extinguished it quickly, causing the glass to light and stay alight. You stuck to waddling along the ceiling supports and crouched, using your bent knee to balance yourself against the near rotten wood.  
You threw it, it went flying like a comet in the night sky. Attracting the attention of the two masked men as they turned and followed it. Whatever they were expecting you to act like, they weren’t scared.  
You needed to fix that. Now.  
You grabbed your shorter hair and tugged you head back, trying to quiet down the ominous giggles that were coming off of your tongue without permission.  
You needed stealth for this mission. Not a giggling, corrupted maniac.  
She could be useful…  
Later, not now. Not while they are in the house. The voice falls to the back of your mind again as you stand up and walk the pillars, jumping quickly from one to the other when they looked away.  
Matrix bitches.  
You stopped and looked as they met the swinging vodka bottle trap. Their yelps and groans were heard through the whole house and you had to basically floor yourself onto the beam holding your mouth. Tears coming out of your eyes as you stopped the maniacal laughter from being heard.

You wiped your eyes, brushing the tears away, they were now sufficiently covered in the sweet smelling liquor. A waste of good cupcake vodka, but whiskey was your ticket, so you could care less. You grab your flask and take a sip at the thought. Giving a breathy laugh as your tremble and shake off the pleasant burn.  
Damn, that was a strong one.

You shudder at the sudden warmth in your blood, warmer than usual. You place a hand to your forehead, colder than usual. Were you getting sick? Great, just, good. Now you had to deal with them faster so you could take care of yourself.

You move faster, your feet barely making a sound as you go so fast that your feet barely brush the wood as you sprint. You throw off your lab coat and jump down to a lower level and take a seat in front of their eyes.

Take a turn.

Gladly, you let go of yourself. Retreating to the back of your mind, your body sets itself on fire, the flames licking the sky like the wings of a phoenix. Mocking a throne as mindless laughter slips off of your lips, all the laughter you had been holding in.

The two masked boys turn toward you as you grin at them. Your pupils so dilated that your eyes were almost fully white and (E/C). You felt them shake in fear as you expanded the range of your bloody red flame. “So, what brings you fine, assholes, here?”

The false sense of politeness makes them shudder ‘unnoticeably’, your grin widens impossibly as you see it. This was really too easy.

One of them decides to just forget talking things over, the original plan, as he lunges at you, fear controlling his actions. You tilt your head; that really was adorable. He thought he stood a chance. The white masked one soon follows, though a bit more hesitantly than his partner.

You sit still, allowing them to get face to face with you. You look at them where their eyes would be, how they see, and just stare unblinkingly. Freaking them out, even just a little less than usual. Unsettling was also a good thing. No need to always be so drastic. That was how a tolerance was gained.

You move your body a bit, effectively dodging the hit of a pipe, barely, but without effort. You continue to stare into their eyes, raising their anxiety. You truly were a demon in disguise weren’t you?

You let the flames circle around the room, discreetly wrapping around their ankles, kissing the cooler air as they silently moved their way up. Although, credit to the masked idiots, they did notice and they did drop to the ground. Avoiding a swipe of burning chain. Putting out the flames, you frowned, they only got burnt a little. Not enough to warrant how long your flames were there.

Was that why they were calmer?  
Had they figured out a burn repellant? You would prove that bullshit. Nothing can keep fire at bay. Not even you, definitely not them.  
You let go of your last remaining piece of self-control of the bloody crimson monster, controlling it enough to only prevent it from burning your house down. This was what you were protecting after all.  
The white masked one tripped, running backwards to get away from the quickly stalking fire. He stumbled, hitting the wall and causing a crack in it. You felt liquid fury run through your veins as you controlled your temper enough to purposely burn him with hotter blue flames.  
By his reaction and screams, you-one, flame repellant? Zero. Take it bitches.  
You were howling with laughter as his partner rolled him on the ground, trying to put out the flames. The flames melted the paint on the wall, efficiently fixing the crack.  
You heard a weird static sound and turned around, it sounded like that video camera those idiots were always carried. You went to glare as soon as a figure appeared in your sight, but white and black sketches and a tie of red invaded your vision as you passed out.

 

~<3~

 

So, after that you woke up in a lab. Nothing else really stuck out in to you in the white tiled room as you sat, restrained, in a chair yelling pop music puns at a faceless being.

You can’t say your life isn’t interesting can you?


	12. Diversify Dammit!

You laid your head back in the strapped chair shivering a little, you were freezing. Your shoulder was basically made of a bunch of pins and needles and was twitching painfully. You sighed as your heart beat frantically in your chest. What did you do to yourself? This wasn’t a cold.

Did they drug you or something? You tried to move your jaw, but it was hard. Like they were held down by rubber bands. You swallowed, even that was difficult. Maybe it was just your dry throat.

You tried to kick at the binds on your legs with little luck, they were asleep. You tried to twist your body and look behind you. You groaned, and went back to your original position. Your chest and spine felt as if someone used them as your chain whip, or was constricting you with a torture device. Maybe that was why you were breathing so oddly.

You shook your head, it was probably just being restrained for so long. You would go for a run and get practice later. That would loosen you up, anger and stress was going to taking a toll. Or maybe it was an infection from some wounds or something? Alcohol withdrawals?

You leaned your head back and shuddered violently, you hated that habit of yours. It didn’t help to know when you had your ‘fevers’. With your body temperature being so high fevers, instead of overheating you, they dropped your core temperature.

You dimly wondered what severe chills would do to you.

You freed yourself from the thought and bit your teeth to stop trembling as the door opened. You would show no weakness, but maybe complain. It was fucking summer, right? Now you think about it, your thoughts were kinda fuzzy, you had no clue what day of the month it was, or even what month.

It wasn’t like when you snapped and things were distant, this was your memories being shot. Scattered, like a freaking shotgun shell had been fired in your head.

You grimace, but sneer as a blue mask reaches your narrowed eyes in a half-hearted and drowsy glare. You would sleep when you were dead, or when he was. He leaned down to look at you.

“Why are your eyes dilated?” You give a mocking laugh, though you mentally hit yourself at how breathless and vulnerable you sound.

“What? No ‘hi, how are you?’ I’m dandy by the way. Love what you did with the fucking indoor freezer.”

“You’re cold?” You roll your eyes at him as you jaw locks again and you growl.

“I’m a fucking human torch, it’s like, forty degrees in here. I can feel that I’m at like a ninety-eight degrees. That’s almost human temperature. I usually level at a hundred twenty on a good day.” You sense him mull over his thoughts at what you said.

Maybe if he hurried you wouldn’t become an ice princess, like a certain male stripper was. You felt your right hand twitch and spasm painfully again. You growled louder, damn your body. Betraying you like that.

You saw him pay careful attention to it. You yelped as he grabbed your upper arm roughly. “Hey, dumbass! Are you too stupid to comprehend that that hurts? Back off bitch!” You throw your body against your restraints to scare him.

You curse and swear. You can’t cause enough friction to light yourself and burn some shit. This was a pyromaniac’s nightmare. No fire, none.

You didn’t even have a fucking zippo.

You give up and let him tear the sleeves of your shirt to see the gash, it was decently big. You felt some pride at it, you hadn’t even needed bandages. You were just too badass. You winced and swore at him as your arm jolted at him touching it.

“What did you cut yourself on?” You shoot lasers through his head with your glare.

“You amazingly dull remarks, what do you think Sherlock? I live in an old house, do you think everything is perfectly safe?” You feel your cheeks burn internally as you think of what happened. You can’t believe you took a dive off the roof.

You couldn’t believe that you lost a fight against the drain spout. It was a fucking inanimate object, not to mention that thing was nasty. With dirt and salt and rust…

Rust? Why did that sound familiar to you?

“Rust…” You slightly slur as your lungs struggle to keep up with your racing heartbeat, wasn’t there some kind of infection with rust? Nah, you got your shots like four years ago, they hadn’t expired yet had they?

You felt the masked male grab your shoulders roughly, forced you to face him. You grunted as it stung your shoulder. “Did you cut yourself on something with rust? Or something dirty?”

You leant you head back, feeling a slight giddiness from a small lack of oxygen. A little lost oxygen does weird things to fire. As does it to you, or anything if you can remember biology, don’t some people get high of oxygen deprivation?

Sucking helium wasn’t recommended, but it did make a way bigger fire breathe than spitting out whiskey or lighting fluid.

You suck in a deep breath and giggle a bit, feeling a little high. “Yup, damn that drain spout.” You felt really tired after two days with no sleep, but EJ shook you awake.

“Hey! Up! Have you been to the doctor’s? For shots?”

You stare at him as if he were the stupidest person alive. “Let’s see, I’m apparently dead. I live in a house illegally and have killed countless residents that have moved into my house. What do you thing Einstein? Not to mention, health care? Bullshit, its money vacuum more like.”

You feel his nonexistent eye bore into you. “You really hate people don’t you?”

You reply instantly, not feeling as hostile as the beginning now that you felt his anxiety rise. “Not all of them, though the one of them I do like is dead. Or, well, I’m not sure if the other one is exactly human. Catch my drift.”

You giggle, “He’s fucking crazy, burned and scorched. Quite good with a knife and dodging. Not too bad on the human spectrum. If he is human anyone, at least he isn’t completely disgusting, maybe even handsome in some regards.” You look away, staring as shadows moved on the wall.

Your vision was getting slightly blurry until he shook you again. “Was his name Jeff by any chance?” You think back.

“I was kinda, outta my mind. Dunno, I don’t think we named names. He kept asking if he was beautiful, which I agree, he is. Though he smelt like you and those two other idiots. Metallic, as well as this weird, spacey, scent. The whole damn place smells like it.” You squint at him accusingly, “You all live here don’t you? Fucking knew you trespassing assholes were related. ”

He listens as you begin to ramble about diversify, and how three people wearing similar masks was boring. Even if the color was good. He chuckled, when he heard what you said to Hoodie and Masky before you attacked them in the alley he was on the floor. He could imagine an idiot like you saying that, though he wasn’t wary of you until he saw the damage you could do. He was smarter now.

He felt some concern however, you were acting a different weird than usual. He knew by how you rambled and talked to yourself. He would have to ask Masky if he was there when you ‘fell’. Might have a picture or something of the wound before it healed. It was still red, but some more information would help.

He had an idea what was wrong, but he really hoped not. He had to be sure first though, it was a nasty treatment if it was true. Fixable, but not fun for either the patient or the doctor. He jolted back as soon as he noticed you went silent, seeing your lulled head he put a hand to your forehead, hot. That wouldn’t work though, you felt like a normal temperature, that was bad he guessed for a fire… being. He rushed out immediately, you just passed out mid-sentence, he had to figure this out really quick, he didn’t have too much time on his hand before Slender caught on.

What was worse, you dying? Or Slender killing him for letting you


	13. Get Home

You peel open your eyes, though it doesn’t register for you right away. The only think that you can think of is the pain, the gash on your shoulder and collarbone burning agonizingly. You break out into insane giggles. Your eyes dilate asymmetrically as you crave the burn.

Taking away fire from a demonic pyromaniac was a dangerous thing. You missed fire, and now you were unstable because of that. Very unstable. You hushed your giggles, but kept an impossibly wide grin on your sharpened teeth. You took an excruciating, shallow breath. It was getting harder to breath. You wondered if they took away the oxygen on purpose, no air, no fire. Smart, but not smart enough.

You jolt forward, tipping the chair over and breaking the back legs. Your back is stiff as you ignore the reckless beating of your heart. It was beating so hard that it hurt. You shoulder twitched and spasmed unbearably. You grit your teeth to stop from laughing. Nothing was really bothering, or making sense right now.

You flipped over again, breaking the base of the seat as well as your bindings You sighed in relief as you sat up, your body and muscles recoiled. Not used to the movement you guessed. You wiped your cheeks with the back of your hand and recoiled.

You walked to the mirror, and looked into your glassy eyes. Dark bags were very visible, it didn’t matter how much you slept. You growled at your limp hair, and looked further, your cheeks were a dark red color and your skin was deathly pale.

Yup, you were sick, but this was worse than you had ever gotten before. Your wound most definitely got infected. That made the most sense at least. Your chest constricted as your shoulder convulsed violently. You cursed and walked away from the mirror. You would worry about it when you got home.

You scanned the room and hummed in delight as you found a window in the room. You hadn’t seen it because of the night sky and the dark curtains. How pleasant, it was nice of them to give you such an easy escape route.

This would be a slice of cake, seeing as no one was around that you could tell. Though you couldn’t be sure due to the fact the world was spinning slightly, as well as you weren’t thinking completely straight.

You mumble under your breath, “Yeah, get home, figure this out and get better. Then we’ll kill them, rip them apart. Maybe send some of fire on them. That would be nice.”

You flick your wrist, sighing as your breath a little easier in the presence of the flame. The improvement was probably all in your head, but it made you feel better so, whatever. Logic had no place in the here and now.

You concentrated, making the flames burn hotter as you brought your hand to the freezing metal of the window. You traced the lock and brought your palm on it. It broke open as you dropped the grin and whispered nonsense again. “Bitchslap. Effective, but not enough to hurt gravely. Or scare for the most part.”

You smirked and hopped onto the open window, frowning as your waist and spine resisted, groaning as you twisted your body. You grinded your jammed jaw, damn you were stiff. If your back was any more rigid you could be a stiff.

You jumped the window and grabbed the ledge, looking down you let go. Landing softly onto the wet grass. The seasons here were so random, you could’ve sworn it was fall.

You looked around and smiled at your luck, no one was even in a mile vicinity. You sprinted into the forest, it was difficult, but that didn’t matter. The trees were getting more familiar as you chased the falling leaves. You grinned as the trees become shorter and a bit more spread out and a cabin came into view.

This would be perfect, heal up and hide in the cabin for a bit. Then return home and plot your revenge. Fool-proof, unless an idiot came to ruin it.

You grabbed your chain from around your waist and shot it forward, you pulled open the door and stumbled in. You felt a sudden and intense tiredness creep over you as you basically crawled into the door.

You fell on the floor as soon as you closed the door, was it infected this bad?

You stood up shakily and grabbed a bottle of peroxide from the kitchen. This would be painful, but it would have to be done. You quickly dragged yourself through the house and sat on the toilet.

You turned your body and took off your shirt. Your eyes widened and you gasped, it was a dark bloody red and was still bleeding. You shuddered and moaned as it felt like pins and needles were attacking your nerve endings. You gritted your teeth and poured on the peroxide. You screamed.

You fell to the ground writhing in pain as you landed on it, this was very wrong. It wasn’t right, normal, anything. You growl with the little breath you have and ignore your stiff torso as you grab the handle and yank yourself up.

You hold yourself up with the wall and your chain as you support yourself to your room. You get straight to work wrapping your injury tightly, yet sloppily with your joints locking and bucking as you tried to move straight.

You quickly throw on your lab coat, the bandages wrapped around your chest so you didn’t bother with a shirt. There wasn’t any guaranteed time, for you at least. You fell face down on the floor again. You weakly cried out through your closed teeth as your body impacted the ground.

You hated it, you sounded so weak as you pulled yourself up. Whimpering as you stood. You couldn’t help it though.

It was awful, you could barely breathe now. You shook violently and your jaw kept shut, as if it were glued. You knew what was wrong, it was too late to clean your wound, that wouldn’t help anymore. Want you needed to do was…

You blanked out and spaced for a moment, the world being a bit fuzzy for a moment, home… that was where… You snap out of the funk.

You needed to get home. Now.

If you can even make it there.


	14. Leave Me Alone

You shakily look around, you were close. It had taken you an hour to get this far, a run that would of normal taken you five minutes. Except you kept falling every damn time you let go of a support.

Tetanus, that was what you thought you have, normally you wouldn’t care. However, tetanus was deadly.

Two days after you showed symptoms was when you were the most likely to get kicked down the bucket. It had been four? You couldn’t remember well, it was starting to become distant and hazy.

All the more reason to get home. 

You watch the rising sun warily, leaning heavily against the trunk of the tall oak tree. You stared at the sunrise with a sense of overwhelming dread and relief. Would this be the last one you would ever see?

The monster within scoffed at the sentimental thought, it didn’t care about such silly stuff. You did however, as you gazed at the brightening world of the dawn. You laughed at the irony of the situation.

You were almost killed on the first light of dawn, and by how short your breath was and the feeling of your whole torso collapsing on itself. You could only guess that you would end on this dawn.

You shook your head, stumbling forward as your body quivered and protested by shooting up intense bouts of pain and stiffness. You took every step carefully, if you collapsed you might not get up this time.

You wouldn’t accept it, not this soon. You would be willing for anything once you got home. You would let every single vengeful soul tear you limb from limb as you laid there in silent agony for hours. You deserved it,

But only if you could get home.

That was all that mattered to your right now. All that might ever matter to you, all the people you loved were dead. You were fine with that, but if you died anywhere else, or someone hurt your house while you drew in air.

You would kill them, tear them apart. Even if you had to crawl out from the depths of hell to get that done, god damn it you would.

You used the fuel of rage to power the fire and fight in your glassy and dazed eyes as you trudged on, you had to make it. You wouldn’t ever rest peacefully if you didn’t. No R.I.P. on your nonexistent gravestone.

Heaven or Hell. If you couldn’t protect what you loved, they would both be a joke to the purgatory and agonizing last regrets that would haunt you. That would be worse than any monster or higher demon. It would make even Satan play the fool to your misery, that one regret would be your only hell.

You grasped at the branches above you, dragging your immobile legs. Not caring about the cuts that were gushing crimson liquid, they didn’t matter anyway.

You have to ask the dreaded question to your inner delusion. Or personality, you didn’t know what it was, just that it wasn’t you.

‘Do you think we’ll make it?’

Eh, you might not, or you will. I’ll be fine either way, but you. It chuckled darkly. Good luck, you're gonna die.

Screw you too. Never liked you anyway, your presence was lamentable anyway.

You push away all the questions, trying to focus on getting home, you can see the outline of it in the trees. You breathe a sigh of relief, even though you don’t have much breath left to give. It laughed at you. 

‘Leave! Fuck off! Leave me alone! Stop mocking me!’

It didn’t matter, you couldn’t hear its reply as you picked up your speed, crawling if you had to. You throw out all your caution as you force your locked joints to move. 

They click angrily and recoil against you, your legs were failing, and your injured arm was twitching so much that it was useless in your task, your drive to return home.

You fell against the soft dirt, you don’t let the tears of frustration fall as you use your good arm to drag your immobile and useless body to the doors. You ignore the ever staring face of your little sister. Not having the time of day for the hallucinations.

You finally made it up the wooden stairs of the porch, but you weren’t done yet. You had never told the rest of the story, so you needed something to help them piece it together. Whoever found you.

You gathered your will power and pull yourself to your feet, the red liquid ran down, staining the beige carpet. You didn’t have the mind to give a shit as you staggered to the stairs, pulling yourself up them with the railing and the power of adrenaline and steeled will, until you finally reached it.

Your old room, not the bed in the attic. It was your real old room, the one you grew up in. You sprawled across the floor and slunk to the closet, your legs hanging limply and hopelessly as you searched through the drawers, you gave a pant from exhaustion once you found it.

You smiled, bringing it to your chest and hugging it in relief, almost done. Your vision was clouding over and getting blurry as you held that journal. The one you kept everything that happened in. Even the after math, before you lost it due to corruption and forgot to fill in anymore. Not caring what anyone would think, or what would happen in the future.

When you felt invincible.

The dark claws grabbed at your vision as you flipped through the pages, looking desperately for it. You ripped out the page when you found it, the first entry you had written in a long time. 

It was from just last month, when Soma arrived.

This was a personal tribute, it showed how much of a heartless person you had become, and were hoping to fix. You didn’t want anyone to know that. That time when you never cared, even when you were mostly sane. You didn’t want anyone to know.

You flicked your wrist, you chain unraveled from around your arm and lit, relaxing your muscles a bit and charring the entry. You let go of an unwantedly held breath. You gave a sad smile as your vision finally went black, you were still conscious, but barely.

You decided this was done, the game you had created. Your kingdom too. You let the fire go out, out of your eyes, out in the air. You set it free from this place, free from your life.

You closed your eyes and laid there in peace, drifting away. Floating on nothing it seemed. It didn’t even hurt anymore. You could swear you heard a familiar senseless giggle as you left. It faded away and you smiled when you finally got your thoughts straight.

Thank you, thank you; thank you.

Thanks for the memories.

Thank you for leaving me alone.


	15. A Pun Means

You suddenly snap back into your limp body as cold hands sit you up. You groan through your closed jaw as you’re set against the wall. You growl at them and kept your eyes closed, god this really fucking hurt. They inject something into your stomach and you grunt. What the fuck were they doing with a fucking needle? Didn’t they have better things to do than experiment on a dying girl?

You feel them set you down gently again, wrapping the small puncture wound on your abdomen. Their fingers are nimble and small as they fix the wrap, not minding your random jerking that was rapidly diminishing. You open your eyes and look around as soon as their hands leave you, feeling decent enough to take a peek. They were gone though. You toss your head to lay on the floor and feel down your stomach.

Nope, not a delusion. Fuck, you should ask them how they do that. Disappearing into thin air would be such a great skill to have. So fucking cool, like a ninja. You pulled yourself up, nothing was hurting as bad as it was. You heard the crackling of a walkie. You looked to your left and saw the little black device.

This just kept getting weirder.

You used your left arm to grab it, you moved the appendage around. Surprised when it wasn’t as stiff or twitching. You shrugged it off. “Speak and be mocked.” Regaining your cocky attitude as well as your authority at once

You aren’t surprised by the voice you hear. “You escaped.” It was that blue masked bitch. Time for a little fun.

You scoff, “No shit Sherlock,” You twirl your hair around your fingers and feign disinterest. Though, what these idiots who kidnapped you could do gathered your curiosity. “The fuck you want bitch? It was a four night stand hun. Nothing more.”

“I see.” You smirk, you were in the mood to poke some fun, you were feeling better faster, whatever the hell that stranger put in your blood worked. Drugs or not you felt fucking great. Though movement was still no fun.

“Don’t you have to have eyes to see anything? Because I’m pretty sure you didn’t see what I did there.” You laugh at him, laying on the floor of your house.  
“I’m coming over there.”

“Do you not know what a pun means? It means, outta my space bitch. Not, get up in my business. Like your slender friend over there.” You yell louder, hoping the tall man hears you. You wanted a little revenge. “Yeah! I’m talking to you! You over-sized mannequin! We’re not done yet!” You hear chuckles in the background and a murmur of ‘feisty’ and ‘damn’.

“You should be dead.”

“Why thank you! I thought the same thing too!” You change to a mutter of disbelief, your thoughts straightening enough to realize you weren’t dead. “Except for that weird fucking person and whatever the hell they shot up into me is working pretty damn quickly.”

“You had tetanus.” You roll your eyes, was he slow? “What person?”

“No one, don’t you think I know what I had? I took basic anatomy anyway.” You curse at him. Feeling a strange sense of loyalty to whoever was just in the house. Deciding to change the subject, you hear wind on the other side.

You smirk. “Stay with me alright?” You pull the walkie away from your ear, hearing his voice yelling at you to answer. You pull yourself to your feet and walk to the stairs. Your body felt tingly and numb, you shrug it off and grin at the familiar buzz of insanity.

“I… can’t really hear… you…” You throw yourself down the stairs with the walkie, you hear him screaming at you and calling you and idiot as you tumble down the wood stairs. You stifle your loud laughter as you land on the flat landing. The black device tumbling out of your hands as it starts to make weird sounds. You hold your hands to your mouth to suppress the insane laughter that was pushing at your throat and your now loose jaw.

You see that the walkie busted and shoot up the stairs, pulling down the ladder you drag your body up and close the hatch. You listen and smile, just in time. You hear the door burst open and the quick talking and chatter of three males. One of them was that EJ guy, the other you didn’t know, he smelled like chlorine and metal. The last one you didn’t recognize either, he smelt like baked goods? He kept moving violently and made weird clacks of metal.

“Not my fault…Can’t get into a broken device…Screw you too…” What?

You shrugged it off, whatever. You heard them curse as they got closer, you hold your hands over your ear to ear grin. Found it did they? Oh, shit, your journal!

Eh, what’s the harm, not like you’re letting them anywhere near you anymore. Good luck and good riddance to that old leather thing anyway. You could get a new one if you really wanted to.

For now you just had to listen to this stupid argument and get through the day.

Dear lord, what did you do to deserve this?

Live?

Shut the fuck up, didn’t really have a choice in that did you? You ignore its reply and focus on the images of their distress as they spring your traps. 

You giggle soundlessly as yelps and curses are heard through the house.

Oh, yeah, home aloning it was the best decision you had ever had.

We

No, jack off somewhere else, you are in control now. Not it. You were done after the second near death experience, you were finally done. Come and play when you’re called.

You scuttle over to your bed and hop onto the warm covers. You snuggle into it and kick your feet up. Listening to the sounds of pain you feel content.

You never said that it was the only insane fiend who craved agony did you?


	16. It's Controlling Me

(Y/N)’s Journal~  
Page one,  
Hey kiddo! Got you this awesome journal for your birthday if you couldn’t tell! Have a great fourteenth birthday my little freshmen in high school!  
~Love, James  
Page two,  
I can’t believe I never used this thing, never thanked him for it. It’s the last thing I’ll ever get from him anymore… No! He’s not dead! He’ll come back soon, patched up. With Julign and Genevieve. I know he will, he always comes home. Won’t he? They won’t just leave me here will they? To rot away in this old house? I always hated it, but they loved it here. Apparently Ma and Dad loved it here. I don’t remember them; only that Ma used to sit on the porch.

That’s only because I just saw her sitting there with Julign, they were laughing? What were they laughing about? Isn't Julign in the hospital with James and Geni? 

It hurts so much, the glass moving through my blood. It keeps cutting into me, like when I run too much in gym class. When was the last time I went to school? They think I’m dead don’t they? That’s what the police men below me said, I didn’t want to leave so I stayed put.   
Why did Geni even keep fire glass in that old shed anyway? It hurts, hurts. Why did they have to blow up the shed, they didn’t even check if I was in there. I almost burned this book when I grabbed it. I moved too fast I guess. Shouldn’t I hate this? Why is the burn so addicting, so beautiful?

It, I, why is this happening to me?  
Page three,  
It hurts, it’s all I can feel as I write. The stabbing WHY?! What did I do? How could they do this to me, those monsters! They hurt me, they blew it up. They killed them, my family. Almost me. For what?! WHAT DID THEY GAIN!? A JOKE?! HAHAHA, WE FUCKED A 15 YEAR OLDS LIFE! It keeps saying that I will know why when it’s done with me. WHAT THE FUCK DOES IT MEAN?! WHY CAN I HEAR ITEVERYWHERE?! I scratched my ears until they bled, but it didn’t go away. I scratched my arms too, I don’t have much skin left. I want them out. I want to not see them everywhere. WHY CAN’T I GET THEM OUT OF MY HEAD?!

They aren’t happy, they look dead, are dead. Except that they are smiling at me, mocking me. WHY ARE YOU BLAMING ME?! I DIDN’T MEAN TO LIVE, SOMEONE WAS MEANT TO KILL ME TOO! IT’S THEIR FAULT I’M BREATHING, IT’S SUFFOCATING ME FROM THE INSIDE!

They agree with it, they want to kill me, it wants to kill me. EVERYONE WANTS ME DEAD! Why? Why can’t I just do it? Why am I so ANGRY!? Why can’t I… just… please…

help

Fuck them, I don’t need… I need… it says I don’t need anyone, not even this book. Do I? Do I need this to keep my sanity? What is the point of its advice? Is it mocking me too? I CAN’T STAND IT ANYMORE! WHY CAN’T THE IMAGESLEAVE ME ALONE!? They’re laughing at me, showing me they’re dead. Mocking me for my grief. It is too.

LEAVE ME BE OR KILL ME!  
Page four,  
What if I leave? Will you be satisfied then? Will you leave me alone, you demon? You say it’s for my own good, I don’t believe you. You driving me into the dark, you told me to kill someone, to rip them apart. And I wanted to. I never thought to of that before. Why are you making me think like this?! Because I’m weak! I’m tired! Of this bullshit, of the empty stares, the wide grins. The burning is the worst, I love it so much though; it’s like abuse. I hate it, it hurts so damn much. But I can’t leave, it’s the only thing that I have left, that hasn’t left.  
Do I really want it to leave me too? Would I be lonely? Would I be killed in a worse way? It might be better than this hell. I’m sorry, please just give me back my life. I’m sorry for my anger. I’ll give you anything, don’t leave me. They will kill me, they are already moving closer. Please! They are grabbing at me, they want to rip ME apart, tear ME to shreds, and they blame ME for their deaths.  
I didn’t want them to die, I didn’t want anyone to die. Please, listen.  
Don’t leave me.  
Page five,  
I’m sorry, what’s the point of even breathing? It’s taking control of me, it wants to burn everything and everyone. I think I’m agreeing to it. I woke up the other day in blood, but that’s not what scared me. It was my lips.

A grin, it was too wide. My eyes were too small, it looked like them. It took me over and changed me. I don’t like this me, the pain is gone when I’m her, but I hate it. The pain was real, I don’t know what is anymore.

I should just end it, the insanity is telling me sanity isn’t worth it. It wants me to trust it, should I? Who am I kidding, no one would waste their time on me, to help or answer me. I’m not worth it. I never was. It’s laughing as I write this, it’s sitting with them. I can see it this time.

It’s wearing my skin, it’s unsettling. I hate it, I hate me. What’s happened to me? Why am I like this? Why can’t anyone answer me? It’s controlling my mind, it’s laughing with me now. It’s making my hands shake, I’m coughing up blood. It’s this wrong, but it wants me. I’ve never felt wanted. They cared, but were always busy.

It can help, it won’t answer me. Though,

Maybe losing myself is better than having nothing to lose.  
Page six,  
Why did I even bother with this pathetic journal, it was so stupid. I should burn it. Then again, this is good motivation to never be so weak again. It was her fault that it took forever to lose my soul. It still feels odd having nothing of a heart.

Though this high is addicting, I don’t think I give a shit.

I love it, and it loves using me.

Maybe being abused is what I do best~

“What happened to this chick?” BEN mumbled as he found a strange leather bound book. When he picked it up a bunch of scorched pages fell out as well as news articles and police reports. Some pages between the fifth and sixth were dark writing of nonsense, he could only read three phrases repeated over and over everywhere in the book.

IT HURTS

BEFORE I’M LOST 

IT’S IN CONTROL


	17. Investigation of His Own

BEN hid the journal in his tunic as he heard the other two calling out to him, he could investigate this on his own later. He used an outlet to make his way to the other two males.

He shot out of the other end of the electrical in front of the blue masked boy and the hatch wielder. “Yeah?” He fixed his hat as electricity sparked from his form. He patted down his arms, causing it to die down.

He wondered if she could control fire like he did electricity. That would be interesting to see. “Find anything?” The blue hooded was agitated, BEN could hear it in his voice. Why was he so worked up about some pyromaniac?

BEN shrugged “Nah,” He lied, he couldn’t say that her backstory didn’t interest him. He wanted to find out about her before the others, this was also payment for making Slender order him to be dragged along.

He couldn’t believe that they thought he couldn’t get into a broken walkie talkie. That was child’s play, but he could hear the faint outline of giddy and insane laughter in the broken static. He said that he couldn’t because one, he didn’t want to, crawling out of a walkie is a pain in the ass.

Two, he didn’t see the big deal in hunting her down. If she didn’t tell on them, how could she hurt them? Not to mention if she really was dying, which was probably why Slender-dick and the cannibalistic douchebag were freaking out, she probably knew and wanted to go somewhere familiar.

When you died it was intimate, you wanted to be alone and feel safe. BEN would’ve given anything to die like that. However that no longer mattered, not it was kill and forget.

EJ ran his fingers through his brown hair and cursed, “Could she have gotten out of the house?” He paced around, until he stopped.

EJ walked quickly past Toby who was fiddling with the handle of his axe. EJ grabbed something from the wall behind the fridge. BEN peeked curiously, what did he find?

BEN didn’t have to wait long before EJ pulled out the charger, it was a computer charger to a PC. Not a Mac girl huh, nice, Macs sucked. She had good taste, he liked her better already.

EJ held out the cord to him. “Can’t you get into her computer?” BEN sighed angrily, he could, but it might not be with her. He wanted to wait until he knew her before possibly confronting her.

“No, I saw her computer upstairs. I looked at it, completely dead. The memory card was shot to hell.” He kept his lies smooth and effortless, he almost smirked as EJ got frustrated. Either EJ believed him, or was irritated at bringing him along, since he was being very ‘useless’.

EJ cursed some more before sprinting out the door. “Split up! BEN do research or something! Toby, go check near the shed or something!” With those words the brunette was gone, Toby soon followed. No saying a word as he ticked and walked out of the kitchen and out the front door.

BEN decided to snoop around a bit. He needed to find her room, you could find out a lot about a person from their inhabitants. He searched around the top rooms, she wasn’t here so he didn’t have to worry about sneaking up on her and getting brutally murdered. 

Shocks swirled around him as he double checked, crackling as he concentrated before sighing in relief. Her laptop was moving quickly through the forest, away from the house and the mansion.

He poked through the rooms, finding most of them pristine except for dust and the journal room. That room was splattered with blood and dirt, he glanced at it. The carpet was lightly colored, making it easy to see an outline of where she had been lying. Dying.

She’s not dead though, EJ mentioned her mumbling about someone before she fell down the stairs. He wondered how she got up after that kind of a tumble, then again she was laughing, so she must have been fine.

She clearly fell, there was blood and torn pieces of clothing on the floor that were fresh. He concluded that she was simply one tough bastard. He finally growled, sparks shooting out of his form. “Where the actual fuck is her room?” The answer came from above as a ladder fell, he dodged barely as it came barreling from the ceiling almost hitting his head.

He grinned happily “Hint received.” He grabbed the rungs of the ladder and pulled himself up. He used his arms to pull the rest of himself up as he stared at the room, being extremely unsettled by what he saw.

He scanned the room, shaking slightly. How did she write that on the ceiling? The room was tattered with burn marks and bullet holes. He remembered the different voices that had been on the page. If there was any doubt she was struggling against something this was it.

The walls were covered with large words, crowding, but never over lapping each other. Some were written neatly and in a blockier font, while others were desperate and rushed.

Leave me alone!  
Accept it, I’m here to help you. 

You’re KILLING ME!  
You have to start somewhere right? Why not with them

HELP ME  
Now, that’s no way to treat a friend, is it?

SHE’S CONTROLLING ME!   
You needed a little incentive, don’t you want to pay them back

SAVE 

BEN shuddered as he read the argument, there was a giant splatter of blood and a large burn where the rest of the phrase was supposed to continue. He felt reluctance as he saw a piece of paper on the floor.

He picked it up and flipped it over gently, preparing for more mentally destroying words, but he grinned in victory as he saw the words. A news article, a day after the first entry in the journal.

June 1st, 2013.

This morning we have finally found the details of the brutal, Sinclair massacre. Police say they have found a recording showing three masked men entering the home and opening fire at the residents. Two escaped outside while the oldest sibling, Julign Sinclair, jumped in front of them and took the fire.

Gunshots and screams in the audio show that the two other siblings, Genevieve and James Sinclair didn’t make it far before they were tragically killed on the steps of the family’s porch.

Regarding the missing sister (Y/N) Sinclair, the police speculate she heard the shots and snuck out a window. Running and taking cover in the tool shed near the house. There is no solid evidence since it is suspected that the masked men trailed her and blew up the shed.

There was nothing left of the shed and police haven’t been able to locate solid evidence on the survival or death of (Y/N).


	18. The Clearing

You growl as you grip your shoulder, stumbling clumsily into the cabin’s door. You quickly close and lock the door. You turn off all the lights in case there on your tail. You dag yourself to the back of the house and sit down on the musty bed.   
You cough as you kick up some more dust. You brush off your clothes before discarding your shirt and your coat. You reach into your laptop bag, pushing your charred and scarred fingers past the computer you grab a needle and thread.

You use your hands to unwrap your shoulder and nimbly thread the needle loop. You tilt your head to look at the deep gash, the peroxide and whatever that mysterious figure had given you had done something to help.

The area around it wasn’t as swollen, and it was a lighter pink from the red it used to be. It didn’t look infected as there was no puss or any other sign of dirt. You grimace as you put on more peroxide from a rag next to you.

You take a deep breath and grit your teeth as you steel yourself for what’s next. You twirl the delicate needle in between your fingertips before pushing it into your arm. You gasp and cough to recover as you chuckle. “Well, that’s one way to get under my skin.” You pull it all the way through and knot it.

You take deep breathes as you repeat the process, making more stitches until the wound is completely sown together. You growl as you rewrap it and pant. You really hated doing that, it hurt so god damn bad.

You smirk as you realize you made a pun while pulling yourself together. You laughed at yourself that was pretty pathetic. You’re laughing so hard that you have to clutch your sides, you sigh as you calm down. Quieting giggling as you shake off the giddy feeling.

You straighten up as you smile softly, it felt nice to cheat death again. You grimaced as you pulled at your clothing, though it did nothing for hygiene. You got up and walked the water furnace, you looked and found that the hot water was turned off. You shrugged and lit your thumb on fire. That wasn’t a problem.

You relit the fuse and closed the metal door as you heard the pumps running again. They made semi-loud clangs as they clashed together from the sudden gush of water.

You soon walked to the laundry room and stripped, putting the bloody and dirty fabric into the washing machine and starting it. You smirk, now you can finally have clean clothes, but first.

You walk to the bathroom and turn on the shower, hot water piping down the shower head. You give a blissful breath as the water hits your wounds and bandages, it felt nice to be clean again.

You finished with your shower wondering what saved you, real people don’t just up and disappear into thin air. Not normal people either. You tried to think who could, Slender? Nah, that tree-sized dingbat could teleport, but the ‘pastas’ that had shown up act under him. So if he was there he could’ve taken you with them, besides they didn’t feel the same as that basketball dream player. Not to mention that suit was so dopey.

No, the figure made you feel so calm, they felt smaller. They made you feel weird too, as if they couldn’t really touch you. Like they were just a breeze, it felt weird and unnerving, yet relaxing. Odd combination, seeing as you hated almost everyone.

You shrugged and grinned as you stood straight, tugging on your now clean, but soaked clothes. You quickly set up on fire, licking and burning flames that surrounded you as you then called them off.

You shook your warm and dry hair, also causing your clothes to swish along, dry as well. You smirked, how you loved your abilities, such manipulation. It filled you with a sense of power and determination.

You bounced out of the room, feeling content after a death scare and four days of being stiff and strapped into a chair. ‘What a pain’, you thought irritably.

‘You could’ve gotten out sooner if you were actually trying. Lazy girl.’

You simply flipped it off, seeing a shadow of it in the corner of your eye. It wasn’t the boss of you, you weren’t a puppet like in the beginning. It could bring it if it wanted control again.

You saw a shadow cross the window and you jumped up, seeing a pill bottle with liquid and a needle now on the sill. You grabbed the medication and set it on your dresser before darting down the stairs and out the door.

All your previous thoughts were abandoned as you ran into the woods, trying to find the figure. You looked around as you sprinted, before skidding to a stop in a clearing. Nothing, they disappeared again.

You cursed and ran your fingers through your tousled hair, well that was useless. Now you were tired and hurting again, you joints were only slightly stiff as you trudged to a tree in the clearing. There was a tire swing.

You looped your legs through and rested your head on the top, the breeze in the little break of forest made your weight sway on the swing. The wind felt nice going through your hair as you untense, feeling fully relaxed in the peaceful daylight of the clearing.

You gently swing your feet, though it doesn’t do anything to move the tire as they dangle limply. You tilt your head against your arms and close your eyes, until you jolt back feeling a hand on your back as it pushes you.

You relax again as you swing a little higher, feeling it softly pushing you. You were so drained you didn’t even question it. Until it begins to speak.

"So, you are the fiery girl I’ve heard about from my brother?”


	19. Deserve to Suffer

You lean your head back, seeing a very tall smiling face. It looked cartoony and drawn on, but that made you even more wary. The ‘innocent’ ones always were the most underestimated. Even with that, eccentric, polka dotted suit.

You hesitate before answering, truthfully for once. “Yeah, the fire demon.”

You hear him giggle softly, “Well, I never said demon, but if that’s what you go by, then I’ll oblige.”

“(Y/N),” You blurt out, but quickly cover up. No one ever called you that, it wasn’t something you thought you could bear to hear again. You hated when they called you that, like they knew you. Damn pastas, damn ghosts. “My name is Pyrian.” You cross your fingers and hope that your little slip-up wasn’t heard.

“(Y/N)? That’s a prettier name than Pyrian don’t you think?” You curse softly before abandoning all your thoughts of lying and covering up. It was too late anyone, you would just bear the shame, besides it’s not like you were going to see him again. Probably.

“Yeah, I suppose. Fire is more beautiful than me though. Powerful, striking. I don’t think I fit that name do I?” You laugh bitterly to yourself until you hear him giggle again as he pushes your back. Sending you a little higher as he appears to your side. Little bell jingle as he continues to push you.

“No, both are yours. Just (Y/N) is more yours.” You hold back a wince and watch as he faces you with a giddy smile and wide black eyes. “Now, you have to tell me. Did my brother’s proxies scream like little girl when you set them on fire?” He whines. “They refused to tell me and I wanna prank them!”

You grin, “Yup, like a bunch of daycare kids. Though use some metal shavings and turn the flames blue. That, scared them shitless.” You snapped your fingers, causing two blood red flames. “This color is due to the metal and fire glass in my blood stream, the iron in my blood changing the color, the glass burning the flame.” You concentrate causing the flame to reach higher, nearing kissing the tree as it licked the sky. “I can change the heat, which turns it blue, but fire doesn’t naturally go so hot. So use metal to help it along.”

The tall man was mesmerized, he snapped back and grinned. “So, I heard you trapped your house. Did it work?”

You laughed a little at his childishness, before recounting your experiences in pranking. Including your ‘fall’, some parts had the pale man in stitches and others was him taking notes. He appreciated you teasing his brother, saying how his other relative, Trenderman, was complaining how his suit was so old-fashion and how he agreed with you.

The roles were soon reversed as he told you his name, Splenderman, and his pranks on the pastas. You laughed especially hard on the prank for the one called Masky, when he got three other pastas to dress up like Toby and annoy Masky.

You didn’t even need background to understand annoying ‘siblings’. You smiled as you swung and listened to his stories, he had a lot of them. Though for being alive for so long you would guess he’s seen a lot.

He gave another chuckle before sobering up, “So, what makes you believe you’re a demon. Don’t lie, I say that little look in your eyes when you said it.”

You sigh and smirk a little, “No remorse, pays off sometimes, expect when it decides to play linebacker and tackles you down. Can’t breathe sometimes. It’s fine though, two fiends in one body what can you expect.”

“Maybe a bit of understanding?” You laugh at this, giving him an unsettling look as your voice hallowed. He shivered slightly as the air turned cold and tense.

“Nah, it’s a completion, outdoing each other. Proving yourself better, though I believe my human side is falling, lagging behind.”

Splendor thinks on that for moment, before giving his input. “Well that’s not right, if you really are two different people. That means you have different goals, one being ‘weaker’ than the other isn’t being generally weaker, it’s wanting a different end point.”

He grins at you, causing the world around you to freeze as you ponder his next sentence. “I know you are the human side, so, what is your goal? Truthfully now, is the thing you come up with really yours?”

You simply sit there on the gradually slowing tire as he stands up and walks away with a parting wave. You look down to your feet as you think.

Is being alone really what you wanted, what you thought you deserved? Or was it someone else’s idea for your fate. To be left alone, in an empty house where all you saw were people you though you once knew.

The wind pushes you again slightly as you stay silent, lost in your own thoughts, you hated being alone. It was when being guilty hurt the most.

Yet disappointing people scared you more than being abandoned, so what was it that you wished for. Where did you want to be? You felt a burden fall heavily on your shoulders as you slumped, glass cutting into your torso and crushing you at the curled position. You ignored the pain as you let your limbs dangle half-heartedly.

You frowned, the corners of your mouth tilting in a half smile and half frown. It felt wrong, why should you being frowning, you should be proud, you bested a pasta. Made fun of them to another one. You should be smiling and laughing at them. Why did it feel so unnatural?

Did you really deserve what you’ve done to yourself?


	20. No One is Listening

You continue to just stare at your hands, memories of them bleeding, burning, hurting. You clench a first, and for the first time in a long while you grit your teeth. You no longer reveled in the pain. It confused you.

Confusion, that’s what was constantly gnawing at you.

Whether when you were ‘yourself’ and feeling guilt, wondering why this happened to you or when you were it and wondering what your next plan of action would be.

Remember the days you didn’t question our instincts, we were so good together.

They were its instincts, not our instincts, not yours. You knew it better, glimpses of before you were consumed by the dark came back to you. So did the depression and the worsening symptoms of your far-away PTSD. They were cooing at you to join them.

They skin was pale, greyish and radiated from their ‘bodies’. You shivered violently as they drew nearer, closer. Their hair in clumps, Julign and James stood, frowning and crying as your little sister looked at you indifferently. The one that looked up to you in adoration, the same eyes that loved you through everything looked glassy and emotionless. Yet so filled with hate and envy. You felt scared as she crawled closer, you could see the whole in her chest clearly. You dimly heard yourself screaming and sobbing.

You didn’t want to go, you didn’t want to die. You just almost did, you almost left the earth. You whimpered silently as dark clouds rolled over the horizon. It was getting darker, you didn’t want them to come closer.

You curled into the tire swing, slipping your body into the crevices of the tire. Protecting you from them or the newly falling rain. They made clawing motions at you as you curled even further away. You hated them, the bleeding corpses weren’t your family, they were gone. Yet, why were they still here?

Did they think you deserved to be alone, was this the punishment of wanting to find yourself again, to be happy? You clawed at your hair trying to find the answer you knew was there.

You hid your face as the whispers came back in your time of doubt, just like they did back then. You heard them everywhere, before they touched you, you cried out. “NO! OKAY! I trust you, just please…don’t.” You feel tears stream down your face as they stop immediately.

Good girl, now listen. Don’t doubt me.

You nod frantically and pant as you let go of the breath you had been holding. Breathing shakily as you calm your wildly racing heart until you can’t feel it anymore. You sigh in bliss as a numb feeling goes again your heated skin.

That’s why you always stayed, this was truly heaven. Not feeling anything, no emotions, no pain, and definitely not loneliness. It was a paralyzed happiness. It made you feel like you weren’t alive. Nice, peaceful feeling.

You pull out a pen and paper, chuckling lowly as you begin the letter.

Dear Soma,

You writing is scraggly as you rush, your thoughts frazzled and disorientated as you try to even think a coherent sentence.

I think—I remember why…ehehehe, I was so addicted to it. It hurt me, maimed me, but it hid me and made me stronger. Ha, haha. I’m sorry just. I feel so numb, I like it too. It takes away the depression, the corpses, the dreariness, the blood, the confusion. EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING COMES BACK.

MaKe iT StOp

I hate the voices, I hate it, but I can never leave. Someone, h…e…l…p…

It doesn’t work like that, I deserve to rot alone. I deserve to DIE, yet I don’t, I can’t. I can’t, I can’t, I can’t. It’s so much fun! Don’t you think so!

I will never leave it, I can’t, and it will not leave me alone. Not even in my time of dying. I hope so, were you there? When I was dying? I couldn’t tell, everything was so cold, stiff, and painful. Maybe not, I wouldn’t blame you.

Maybe I would, not like I could tell. You could lie, they always did, to spare my feelings all the time. It was for the best though I suppose. I HATE, I don’t, THEM!

It’s not like it seems, so tired of everything. Just tired of trying to make sense of this. Sobbing while laughing, feeling pain every time I MOVE.

I can handle it, I can handle it, and I am a failure. I’m just completely useless. I don’t think I’ll talk to you again. I’m sorry. Maybe one day.

You fold the paper and burn it on your lap. The ashes crowd you and the smoke burns your lungs. That was okay though, you were fine, you always would be fine. No matter what, you could come out on top.

You stuck your hand out, recoiling when the rain hit it. Cold, but manageable. You peek out, your limbs stretching out as your feet brush the now soaked grass. It spread between your toes. You sigh as the rain hits your face. It’s cold and makes your blood cool down as you close your eyes, facing the sky.

It washes away the salt as you begin to get soaked, your hair is dripping as you shake off the excess water. It was drenching your clothing as you walked out of the clearing. All the confusion and regret forgotten. You knew it wouldn’t end, but you could ignore it for now.

It would come crawling back, it already was clawing at your feet as your toes scrapped the underbrush, causing you to bleed a little. You smiled as sparks shot forth and charred the grass.

You grinned as you felt a sense of power, it was wet and wouldn’t burn normally, yet you could spring the flame to life.

You smirk, before it falls again.

You hate this, I hate this

No one is listening anyway.


	21. Play God

You squint as you feel the raindrops get into your eyes, causing your (E/C) eyes to blur. They go blank and almost a dark black before returning to their nature color once again.

You frowned a bit as you your vision tunneled. You ignored it, thinking of it as a trick of the light as you made your way to your home. Not caring to be careful not to get caught, you could just break their arm. Or kill them

That too, you smiled softly at that. You would always win, after all you were stronger.

They were just another killer. You grin, you would always win.

It was like a game, a game of genocide, never to be peaceful waters again. You didn’t care though, you used your fire to evaporate the water from your eyes. You smirked, who would feel great with so much power literally at their fingertips.

No one, that’s who.

You continued your walk to the house, determined to get home. You brushed your hair out of your face as it hang in soaking strands. Plastered to your cheeks. You grinned widely, feeling elated for not a damn reason.

You let your mind float away as you mindlessly made it home, walking up the stairs, into the attic, your home. You made it into your bedroom as you sat down and finally looked remembering each battle, each time you fought.

And were PuNiShEd FoR iT

You traced over each and every word, even the hand print remembering every time, before the pain was numb.

You were crying against the wall, writing on it. It had tossed your journal to them, now you could only try to keep your sanity by writing it all on the wall. Anger and Denial had passed. Bargaining had failed, Depression was weighing your down now, like a ball and chain into murky waters.

You continued to draw into the wall, your fingertips bloodied and ripped. You were writing in your own blood to keep your sanity, which seemed backwards somehow.

You couldn’t think straight enough to realize that though as you argued with yourself, no it, on the wall. You were nuts, weren’t you?

Goin’ mad, mental, insane, you weren’t yourself anymore.

You didn’t belong to your body anymore. It didn’t matter anyway, it was going to kill you soon enough, it wrapped its cold hands against your neck. It was you, it was in your skin. Under it. Enjoying your pain.

You laugh a bit, soon enough you were laughing so hard tears escaped your eyes. You couldn’t breathe, but that didn’t matter, nothing mattered, not pain. Death wasn’t something to fear anyway.

You laughed even harder, so much that black danced across your vision. So pretty, pretty, pretty. Fire was better though, it was life and death, truly it was humanities symbolism. You read the wall, how pathetic were you?

You remember whining about losing a dairy, from who again? You didn’t care, worthless, you were so stupid, so dumb back then.

Naïve little (Y/N), don’t you know? You’ll never get better if you don’t get up and fight.

Just take my hand, don’t be afraid now…

You scoff, really now? You grabbed it’s hand and got up, flicking your hair back as you left behind the shattered walls, the broken memories, the screams, the anger.

You finally had, acceptance.

You smirked, you just needed to build some resistance, strength.

You were unstoppable, not yet though you needed to get better. It would come in time.

You heard voices enter the house as your eyes dilated to pin-pricks.

You smile wickedly, the sins of what was about to happen crawling on your back.

You lit your hand on fire voluntarily this time. You were going to be having a good time, well, this time at least. Now you were alone, time to relish in it. No one was with you, no one against you.

You were in control, you played God.

That didn’t sound right, how about Ruler? Queen?

Yeah, that was it.


	22. That's Why I Drink

You sigh tiredly, the dark bags beneath your eyes more visible now that you looked and felt like a wet dog. You flicked your wrists feeling the clawing pain and the burning sensation on your skin. Not giving you the same buzz it used to.

It was enough of a high for now though, however you just really wanted to feel some numbness. Poor man’s painkiller seemed like the best option right now. You go and raid your drawers and raid for your flask.

You finally manage to pull it out you have your back to the entrance as you take a shot from the flask. You cough and sputter, but grin at the inside burn. It was refreshing to be the cause of your own pain.

Not anyone else, not them, not it, you. It made you feel more in control, it felt wonderful. You turn on your heel and jump down the second floor, down to the main floor. You accidentally cut your finger, but that just makes you smile.

You walk down the halls, the chain around your arm rattling ominously as it dragged against the ground and the links clashed. The sound wasn’t that bad, you didn’t mind it; it was comforting to have some sound besides the banging of close to bursting pipes.

You reminded yourself to fix them before winter, if they did burst that would be a whole ‘nother set of problems to fix. “Got ninety-nine problems and pipes are fucking oNE.” You hammered the wall. “Oi! Get a room you damn pipes, banging everywhere! Fucking rusty sluts. I get everything’s a dildo if you’re brave enough… BUT FOR GOD’S SAKE NOT HERE!”

You hear amused laughter coming from the downstairs as you raise your arm. You whip around as you feel a cold draft behind you, the window was open. You look around before a hand is wrapped around your mouth and waist, locking you into place.

“Too late sweetheart, gave me a chase though.” You scream in frustration before bursting into loud laughter. You feel his confusion from behind your shoulder until the flames near your fingertips explode around you.

You grin at the color of bloody red and orange flames, the smell of smoke and char, and the sensation of your whole body being ripped apart. In this frame of mind, it was complete bliss.

You were surprised as he just held on tighter, you growled and willed the flames to burn brighter, hotter, blue mixing with red to create a terrifying purple almost electric looking fire. You truly were a human torch, no you were bigger than that. You were a bonfire, a star.

You would prove it too, you struggled and thrashed about, losing control as you were unable to shake off his arms. 

Why wasn’t he burning? Your agitation grew as you lost completely control, not being able to control your movements anymore.

“Sorry, but it’s obvious it doesn’t like me so, just sleep dear.” You growled deep, it sounded horrifying, but it jolted you to pay attention as he brought a handkerchief over your mouth and nose. Knocking you back into sense.

He’s going to kill us, strangle us! He’s relaxing! Now’s your chance, take it you stupid girl!

You could barely hear it though, like a mosquito buzzing in your ear was what the words meant to you as you slumped down, feeling an arm supporting you limp body as your vision was sprinkled with expanding black dots.

You let out a gargled cry as your eyes rolled into the back of your head and you were doused in darkness.

~<3~

You were never one for hostages, but you have read a lot. That’s why you were growling as you struggled with your ropes, steel wiring. Smart, high melting point, when it melts it’s even stronger.

You hated how he thought this through, impressed though too. It probably took forever to find such a strong material.

You could probably buy it on fucking amazon now-a-days.

‘In one day?’

Express shipping, and doesn’t the Slender-dick teleport? Or were you being weak and useless and not processing his movement?

You winced a bit at its harsh tone, it hasn’t used that with you for a while. It still stung as much as it did back then, its disappointment hurt you a bit more than you thought it could.

‘No…I heard them say that he could, as well as that calming stuff and the static.’

Ugh, he’s such a pill, but you should’ve been able to take him. Or at least be more careful you impeccable, idiotic, useless, hopeless, worthless, little girl.

“ENOUGH!” You screamed, curling into your lap as you desperately wanted to claw at your ears. Its words already making them bleed, your palms and wrist were leaking crimson with sparks and small flashes as your fingernails and the ropes cut into them.

You barely even register as EJ enters the room, holding a syringe and a bottle. You look up just in time. You sigh tiredly, still exhausted, still in pain, still really wanting to get wasted. You open your mouth, feeling your tongue get hot as you licked your chapped lips causing friction.

“My medication is in my pocket, next to the flask.”

You watch him nod as you blankly follow him with your eyes as he nearly straddles you and pulls out your medication and the flask. He reads the label and weighs the flask.

“You aren’t supposed to drink while taking this.”

“Hasn’t killed me, yet anyway.” You sigh wearily, feeling your eyes lazily trace his figure, feeling more sunken in than usual.

“You look like hell.”

“That’s why I drink.”

“No.”

You lull your head back to the top of the chair, opting to look at your old bedroom’s wall. How had he known this was where you used to sleep? You shook your head, not bothering to care about how.

You sighed, it was going to be a long while, wasn’t it?


	23. Eventually

It was dark, that’s all you knew. It was cold, stinging, like what you read hypothermia to feel like. You didn’t call out to the void though, your throat was sore, your patience and courage wearing thin after all the years of isolation.

You didn’t want it to come back, you didn’t want it to suffocate you into an even deeper submission. So in chains you stayed there, the frozen metal weighing down all your limbs. Cutting into your skin, that didn’t hurt as much as the claws.

The constant ripping and tearing of your own soul, your conscious body. It was battered, you couldn’t even sow it back together, though you tried. Countless times, you would grab a thread from your back pocket and try to mend what was broken.

The new boy was nice, the insane one was rough, but knew how to take a stand. This one however, didn’t even have to lift a finger. Never hit you, never screamed at you, it was comforting to hear something in this absence of senses.

You had a bit of control over your body, some mental. Your breakdowns mostly. You gave a broken and patient smile as your body growled and tried to get free of its binding on the outer world.

You truly felt bad, however at times like this, when you felt so detached from the body you shared with it now. You just seemed pitiful, pathetic to even your own self. It was degrading, humiliating.

Not that you really cared right now.

It didn’t matter, you didn’t matter. That was fine for now, you smirked lightly. As soon as you can get closure and take control was when you truly would be alright. You could finally take the measures for this never to happen again.

You felt tears pressing into your defeated and blank eyes. You were sick of hurting people, sick of always escaping death, sick of having to escape it. You just wanted closure to finally rest.

Put all your fears to rest, all your dreams, all your hopes, everything. You just wanted it to slow down, you wanted to take a deep breath, and sleep.

Preferably, you wanted to fall asleep and not wake up.

That would not be happening soon though, you weren’t done yet. You wouldn’t let it win. So you forced your sagging eyes to open wider as you took advantage of your vulnerable self. You wanted to get to know the new guy.

Not just for curiosity’s sake.

Hopefully, it wouldn’t take notice, or care. Best case scenario it wouldn’t give a shit. Worse…you forced your fear elsewhere as you pulled yourself into your body.

You opened your mouth, “Who are you?” It was EJ, but god knows what that stood for. He was a cannibal you knew, did he tell it his name?

“Eyeless Jack.” You watched as he sat in front of you, you weren’t acting hostile. You never were one for too much violence, unless it was necessary. Unlike it who created pain for fun.

You ignored the thought as he asked a question to you. “What’s your name? They keeping calling you Pyrian, though, I believe it was supposed to be (Y/N).”

You shrugged, the corners of your mouth tilting upwards. “Yes, it is. Pyrian is a…nickname if you were to name it.” You snorted. “That was a crappy pun.” He chuckled a bit, easing the tension further.

“So, Jack,” You swore that you saw him shudder a bit as you called his name. You ignored it, apprehension was to be expected after all. “What brings you here?”

“To help you, you almost died you know.” His voice was rough, dark undertones lining his words. You thought it was good to hear though, better than listening to a Beverly hills lap dog.

God, those type of people were annoying.

“Why?” You reached deeper, if he were here, he had to have another motive. If you learned one thing from it, sociopaths don’t so something unless they have something to gain.

“Simple, orders.” Your breath quieted as he got closer from surprise as you stared at the black goop dripping from his eyes. “Also the fact,” He disappeared from your peripheral vision as you struggled to stay still. His body was almost covering your own like a sheet.

“I’ve always loved a good mystery, and you seem like the biggest one yet.”

You took a shaky breath as he backed away again. “It’s my turn to ask a few questions.” You dip your head in agreement.

“You live here? Where do you sleep?” You smile a bit and gestured your head upwards. “An attic? Where?” You giggle and shake your head.

“Nope, some secrets remain just that. A secret.” You grin, he just stares.

“Okay, well. That doesn’t help, but that can wait I suppose. Why are you here?” You frown a bit.

“I…I don’t know quite why I’m here. Closure I’d think, but I’ve never been one to just assume things.” You shrug and give another painful smile, you feel a coldness seeping into your heart as you grimace.

“W-well, I have to, um, depart. Talk again soon?” He looks really surprised as your eyes shift nervously. “Of course, be careful of it. If it’s angry it gets really violent.”

You slink away as it takes control again, you sit back down on your knees. The chains tightening to almost choke you once again. You felt your head jerk to the side as you felt a blow to your cheek.

You just smiled and gave it a hateful glare, you hated how it controlled you. You just took a breath and took it as it walked away again. Probably to use ‘damage’ control. You felt hatred course through you, but you repressed it.

That would get you nowhere, only sinking further down to its level. You refused to do such, you couldn’t do it. You wouldn’t do it. You would figure out a plan along the way. Maybe… Just maybe you could get Jack’s help. Either way…

You would be fine eventually.


	24. Stockholm Synodrome

You glare at him, it had been a couple weeks since he started staying here. Unwillingly might you add. Yet, now he said he had to leave that he would be back soon. You didn’t believe him.

That’s what they said, they never came back.

Only shells of them came back.

You just sat there and glared at him, one part of it was jumping for joy, but you just felt a weird sense of betrayal. It didn’t matter though, you would be just fine right?

You’ll be fine, just take a step, and tell him what you feel. No one is a mind reader.

You shake the thought away, no. Telling him that you were lonely and confused was to admit weakness. You would never do that. So, you just walked away and disappeared into the house.

You were never good at watching good-byes, you were proficient at saying them though. You would never let someone walk away again, you would sprint, run, friggin’ crawl. You would turn your back away first.

That’s how it was meant to be. How it would always be.

You felt the wind brush through your hair as you walk freely, aimlessly. At least he ‘trusted’ you enough to take of those damn steel wool ropes. You absent mindedly trace the sores and minor cuts on your palms and wrists.

Those things hurt like a bitch, who created them to be so heat resistant? Who expected them to need to be so heat resistance? They were a cleaning material, usually used with warm or cold water.

How useless, they incorporated something they didn’t even need into a product, wasting money. Money they could use to jack up the price. Ugh, those bastards. They were sneaky and rude, but brilliant.

You kept to your small space in the upstairs, your old room and bathroom. You couldn’t go to your attic now, he would find you in there. Also finding the attic, for some reason you felt the need to protect it.

You already knew why somewhere in you, but you could pinpoint it with words. Words in all actuality were so weird. Just a letter, and a letter, in a line, with a space. Yet, most people knew what they meant.

Just like a name, a name is just a bunch of letters with a specific pronunciation. A string of oddly shaped lines that represent sound.

Hate ‘em, love ‘em, say ‘em, fear them.

It didn’t matter, they were just sounds. If they weren’t given a meaning, they wouldn’t matter at all. No one would care at all about words, until it was put together in a language to mean something.

“Nulle, tu es nulle.” You grumbled, useless, you were useless too. Worthless. That didn’t bother you one bit though. Not one bit. Didn’t bother you, you would never mind.

Liar… it didn’t matter who.

You cursed and ignored the thoughts clawing your mind, they were tumbling around; it almost made you want to scream. You refused to, you couldn’t be weak, because you weren’t. You

You bit your lip and gritted your teeth as you heard screams and gunshots again, felt blood running down your face, the loud clap of another explosion. You closed your eyes as you shook, digging your own nails deep into your forearms as beads of red formed on the corners.

You ignored them, the screams, the shots, the cries, the burning, the exhaustion, the fear. It would all go away, it always did, it would never stay forever.

If it did…you wouldn’t be around for much longer would you?

You went still and stiff as you felt a hand around your own and saw a blue shape beside your own face, just above your shoulder.

He gently made you release the death grip on your arm, your knuckles had turned white from how hard you were holding onto a shred of reality. You felt him put your hands together as he gently pulled you closer to himself.

You felt his breath on the back of your neck, your breath shallowed as he hugged you, you just stayed quiet. He was so cold, it was nice. Your skin was always burning, pun not intended.

He soon pulled away and ruffled your slightly charred and partially longer than normal. “I’ll be back in a few hours, maybe be night fall at most. You slowly nodded, before frowning and looking away.

“Why the hell are you telling me? I don’t give a shit what you do!” You cursed him and walked stiffly away, you heard him chuckle a bit before continuing on his last minute chores and walking away.

You only looked back at this retreating figure once, just in time to see him watching for you to look back. You swore at him as he just laughed a bit before retreating fully away. Probably to make sure you didn’t spit fire at him.

That pun was intended, and quite literal.

You snickered at yourself, pathetic, but utterly hilarious. Maybe you could sneak some whiskey now that Jack was leaving… You shot down, checking beneath your bed as you held up your weight with your elbows. All you found was a note.

‘Nice try,’

You curse, damn him. Such an asshole, people had rights! Well you weren’t really a human being, you had rights though dammit! You stuck your tongue out at the note. How rude, he wasted all that whiskey, or he drank it.

You were now in a more foul mood than you began with, feeling utterly pissed off for a couple of reasons. You couldn’t identify some of the reasons.

‘Why does my roommate have to be such an asshole?’

Wait, roommate? You mull over the words, you had simply gotten confused right? This wasn’t Stockholm syndrome right?

If it is you are weak to have been captured and to have empathized with your captor. Idiotic, moronic, stupid, useless little girl.

You knock the thoughts out of your head and numbly watch as EJ walks out of the door and down the path. You grin and chuckle, good riddance.

You were about to rejoice in your achievement until you saw a shadow from the corner of your eye. What was that?

Stop you dumbass! You shove it to the corners of your mind as you wander to where you saw the odd shape. It seemed to be fleeing.

So of course, what will you do?


	25. Filthy Damn Rodents

You move quietly, your knees brushing your chest as you feel a small crushing of your lungs. It was making the glass hurt a bit more, but you could handle it just as well as your skin could.  
You hide behind corners as you follow it, it almost feels like you were a video game character. Trying to follow something to get the truth, isn’t that what was happening? Your life would make a pretty gory, probably boring video game.

You mused, if you were a video game character you wanted to be Ellie from Last of Us. Joel was an old geezer. Cool and badass, but at least Ellie had a knife that didn’t break. Damn shivs always broke. Clickers too, hunters that would be a joy ride.

You shake the off-topic thought and try to rush the figure, it was short. Wearing a dress, yet it was always a step ahead. You tried to race ahead, your lab coat and shorts smacking against your calves as you run. Your knees almost going flat with your hips as you sprint.

Didn’t your gym teacher always tell you high knees? Well, you preferred the other high, but it definitely was making you faster. Hopefully fast enough to run faster, you were desperate.

Desperate to catch it, to catch her.

If her brownish-caramel hair was a thing to go on, so was her short stature and her tanner skin. You couldn’t see her face so it remained speculation until you watched her stop. You couldn’t control yourself as you stopped right behind her. The air was still, your clothing swung and shifted from the sudden stop.

She finally turned, revealing dark brown eyes and a wide smile. You returned with a soft smile as her eyes brightened at the sight of you. Just like your little sister used to, just like you hoped they would. Your eyes burned pleasantly as familiarity overwhelmed you.

Soma…

You held at your arms, as she rushed into them. You wrapped them around her small body just in time for her to vanish. Leaving behind only a few words that you heard in her small voice. A broken sentence, rough and cracking, like broken glass shards. Yet, they would last forever.

‘Tape, in the drawer.’

You smile wider as tears fall and you hiccup, you nod and wipe your eyes as you walk past the place she was standing and grabbed the handle of the drawer pulling it open you saw the old security tapes that Julign was so obsessed with.

You smirked at the memory of her setting up those old security cameras, for ‘secret spy’ services. More like to spy on her girlfriend when she was around. You always made fun of her by calling it ‘lesbianoge’ and her girlfriend a bi spy.

 

How red she got when you asked about if she had it in the bedrooms on purpose, you chuckled. She always had gotten easily flustered when it came to matters of the heart and love. Except between you and your siblings, she would’ve given her life for you.

She did give her life.

You spun the dark colored cassette tape between your fingers, it felt natural almost. Like you had done it before in a different time, you didn’t mind the feeling. It did, unsettle you, only a bit though. You read the label, it was worn but you could read 2012 on the label.

Barely, but the faded numbers still made you tremble, your fingers shaking as you felt the rough sandpaper like texture of the tape’s surface.

You take a deep breath, and placed it back down. The air feeling palpable and heavy as your neared gasping for breath. You felt a weight lift off your shoulders as you placed it gently upon the table-top. 

You shuffle through the room, aiming to hook up the T.V. and the VCR. You knew that Soma told you to get it for a reason, and you were going to listen to her. You were going to watch it.

You poked through the differently colored wires, trying to find the AV cables. You didn’t seem to find any good ones, most of them were busted and chewed through. You grimaced, by what? You frowned at the idea of rats in the house.

You hated those damn things, dirty, unclean, disgusting rodents. You shuddered while brushing your hands off on your shorts. Filthy, damn it, after this you’d need a good shower.

You smirked as you finally connected the right, well more of, working wires. You laugh as the screen jumps to life, creating very loud static. You flinch and slam down the volume, it was painful; you really didn’t like how loud it was.

You grab the tape again, the plastic was brittle and rough, you didn’t pay attention to it though. You spun it between your fingers, placing it into the slot of the tape player. You pressed it gently in, the screen turned blue as you heard a whirling sound.

You cursed as it failed, why wasn’t it working. It wasn’t playing, why did crap like this happen all the time.

“You need a little help?” You spun on your heel to face the male figure that had appeared, relaxing slightly. That was the boy with EJ when you first made it home, not to mention he smelled a bit like that psychotic boy you had dueled with a few weeks ago.

You smiled cockily, you had to fight him again soon. He would be going down soon enough. You drift back a bit from the screen. “Yeah, can’t seem to get a security tape to work.”

“Why the hell do you need a VCR?” He walked up immediately studying it, surprising you a bit. Was he really more concerned about ancient technology than a sociopath he turned his back to?

Oh yeah, he probably was a serial killer too. No worries right?

You chuckled a bit under your breath, breaking yourself out of your thoughts. “Just trying to look at an old memory,” You sit on the wheelie chair next to where he standing, looking at the old electronics with interest and mild disgust.

“My older sister was obsessed with those tapes, I always thought she was actually spying on us though.” You smirked, “Don’t mind to rats down here.”

He jolted back, turning around. You snickered, “Nah, no worries. I burnt them to a crisp, hate those filthy rodents.”

He relaxed a bit, before glaring at you. He continued staring as you looked at him. “What?”

“Who are you?”

Isn’t that the golden hour question?


	26. Save Them

You look around, just listening to the occasional cracking of an electrical, or the banging of a water pipe. All sounds that have been there for an eternity almost. Never going away.

“I am, someone that I no longer remember. Let’s leave it at that.” BEN looked at you oddly, but nodded anyway. Leaving it alone was probably for the best. BEN finally looks up again, patting the V.C.R.

“Well, should work now. Is the tape good?” You nod and give him a smile, he grins back cockily.

“Thanks a lot, how did you get in here though?” You raise an eyebrow at him, slightly suspicious of him. How did you not hear him, or at least sense him?

“Uh, yeah. Hehehe, about that…” You look at him with dull and bored eyes, waiting for some stupid ass excuse. “I came through the outlet…was going to snoop through your stuff but…” He paused as you listened.

How did he get through an outlet? Then again, his eyes are black and bleeding, not going to question it.

“You can answer some things for me.” You frown a bit, this was weird. Actually not it he was. “It’s an assignment for Slender-dick. I don’t want him to hide my games again. Bastard.” He scowled.

You pressed your lips into a line, “Fine, I say what I am willing to. Anything else, you couldn’t find. Comprehend?”

He nods, “Cool, how long have you been living here?” You lean back against the wall, kicking your feet up to cross your ankles. You tilt your lips up in a small smile.

“My whole life pretty much, can’t remember livin’ anywhere else anyway.” He nodded.

“How do you get away with your kills?” You laugh, you were actually suspecting this question relatively soon.

“Easy, burn ‘em. It's an accident, you don’t? Change the police records to an accident…Not to mention everyone thinks I’m the dead girl, my fingerprints aren’t in the system anymore. Well, unless you look for them specifically in a body identification.”

BEN smirks, “Damn, you thought this through.” You shrug, not really. It’s the one who plans it all.

Damn right, you useless girl

You hold back a wince as you wait for a next question. “So, how’d ya live here alone?”

You give him a half smile winding your chain against your arm and unwinding it. “Have a savings, town’s not too far. Actually in an alleyway was when I met two of your friends. They were killing a girl.” You covered your eyes. “To be honest, I thought they were being creepy rapists, now I know that they are just mindless pussies. No knife on them.”

BEN was quiet, until he burst out laughing. Howling laughter, he almost fell off his chair. You grinned in pride as you snickered, feeling very happy that someone was enjoying your rants. You wondered something…

“Hey, BEN! Knock knock.”

BEN nods, and chokes out. “Who’s there?”

“Dishes”

“Dishes who?” He seemed genuinely confused.

“Dishes a bad joke.”

BEN laughed while you snorted. “Knock knock.”

You smirk and reply, “Who’s there?”

“Broken pencil.”

“Broken pencil who?”

BEN tried to cover his mouth shaking violently as he got the words out. “Never mind…It’s POINTLESS!”

You chuckled, laughing hysterically until your arms were at your aching sides. You finally sobered up and brushed the tears from your eyes. You felt good, it had been a while since you had a good laugh.

Shit was just too real sometimes.

You let out a couple giggles, your laughter before still causing your lungs to be sore. BEN soon said good bye and you waved him off, now determined to watch the tape.

You hold it in your hands and gently press it in the slot. You hear the whirl of it rewinding as the screen turns a static filled blue. You watch the screen as it soon turns into pixelated and clears up.

You smile as you see the familiar figure in the screen, you bring up one shaky finger and trace her short outline. Your little sister Genevieve, just happily walking outside with a ball in her gloved hands.

You felt the urge to scream her name, tell her not to go outside, but you didn’t bother. You can’t change the past, it would have never mattered anyway. Those monsters were through in their plight.

It was obvious genocide, meant to leave no one alive. Absolutely no one.

Not even an eleven year old girl, a child. Your little sister, a grinning, optimistic, kind soul. One who could turn someone’s life around.

Even if she would occasionally shout ‘Gettt dunked on!’ whenever she pulled a prank. You never really got why, it didn’t matter though. It was hilarious either way.

You smiled softly as you soon saw James running towards her shouting, waving a hairdryer? You snicker, so she did do the flour in the hair dryer joke. It was pretty evident seeing how James looked like a clown.

Including the red irritated nose, you looked around the screen. You look at the last figure, feeling a sinking feeling as your eyes sting.

She was just sitting there, on the couch. The one that she would be sprawled next to, yet she sat there reading without a care in the world.

You had never wanted to scream at an inanimate object more. You saw her look to the camera a glint in her glasses and a fire in her eyes as you pull back.

Did she sense it? The impending dread, the heavy weight of death. You wish she were here, you missed her so much. It was suffocating having a corpse haunt you, you missed her warm arms, her annoying girlfriend, and her apathetic tendencies.

You felt a lump in your throat, you just missed her entirely. She raised you for as long as you could remember, when you saw her dead you were so lost.

It was even worse thinking that while the tension was building you were upstairs. While your life was changing you were sleeping.

James always called you lazy, you always grinned and brushed it off. You liked your comfortable position above everyone’s heads.

Now you hated yourself for it.

Why couldn’t you get off your ass and hear your life breaking, their hearts ceasing to beat, and breaking.

Why couldn’t you save them?


	27. Best Left Forgotten

You watch the screen flicker and you curse, not now, it was almost to when the attack started. You wanted, no, needed, closure. You needed to know what happened to your family, who did it.

Even if it hurt to know, you felt arms encircling your torso. You ignored them, watching the screen intently, it was blurrier and there was no audio. You could tell what was happening though.

One moment Julign was leaning over, looking at the now open door. Then she was screaming and moving to run out it, until she went limp and fell over. A leg was on the couch as she sprawled against the floor.

Her head was facing the door at an unnatural angles, they stepped on her hair as they walked past her corpse without a shred of remorse. Well, the shorter two were shuddering, fear was evident in their posture.

‘Why would they be scared? How could they, they just ruined my life, they should be fine.’ You thought bitterly, you watched as a smaller girl of fourteen years old stopped in the door.

A white dress whipping in the wind, drops of red against her skin and the fabric, her hair was longer swaying in the wind. She watched for a moment before sprinting away, the men not noticing her at first.

They were hot on her heels soon though.

Your heels; that was you. You didn’t remember the last time you looked at an old picture of yourself. You really had grown over the years. It filled you with a weird feeling of happiness and nostalgia.

That’s how Julign and James must have felt, how you were supposed to feel as you watched your little sister grow up. Scare her dates, threaten to beat the shit out of her ex-boyfriends, cry when she walked down the aisle. You had missed so much because of them.

Tears fell down your cheeks as you growled and gritted your teeth angrily, you felt weak by crying as you cursed your weakness. You wiped them away, glaring at the screen to dry your tears.

Hatred was more valuable, more potent than sorrow. If you could hate them more, despise them for their actions, you could ignore the sadness. You dimly remember facing depression once, it was horrible.

You didn’t want to feel it again, you wouldn’t feel it again.

You watch as they came back, dust, ash, and singe marks on their black clothes and masks. You watched in anticipation as they tugged off the masks. You gasped, and growled.

What the fuck was it?

It was like they were made of shadows, of darkness. The other two were slightly human, the first wasn’t at all. Its eyes were a terrifying red as it had a grin that stretched wide.

Much wider than your own, well, at least you thought.

You felt yourself draw nearer as you watched yourself walk into the door, it wasn’t you though. Your face wasn’t visible, but you had an idea of what you would she if you looked underneath the burnt and bloodied mats of hair.

Terrifying black eyes, and a grin that stretched wide, too wide. You saw as you started to shake, apparently laughing. You couldn’t remember anything after the shed exploding, maybe that was why.

Why you couldn’t control yourself, when it was taking over you. It already had a grip on you, somewhere in your mind you felt obligation to it for avenging your family.

You couldn’t help but smile as you watched it walk towards them slowly, your skin weighing it down, but never stopping it as it ripped them to shreds. You looked to your shoulder as you felt their grip tighten on you.

It was Geni, laying her head on your shoulder grinning. Happy and whole, just like James who was beside her. He ruffled your hair as Geni gave you one last squeeze before walking away, turning into dust.

You waited, she would be here soon, you could feel her. Then she made herself known, a barely noticeable twitch in the corners of her mouth. Pointing upwards she leaned onto your shoulder. Waving and bidding you a final fare-well.

You smile and waved back as you leaned back in your chair, relaxing, feeling a weight melting off of your shoulder. It felt freeing.

You leaned forward and got to your feet, grabbing your chain you walked calmly out of the room. Feeling good, not so broken and torn up. There was no more blood on the walls, no more screams in the air.

Just the cracking of the electrical wires and the banging of water pipes, which you hadn’t fixed yet. Maybe never would.

You strolled by the now peaceful house, the dark corners never provoking a single fear. Never displaying a fatal insecurity, the voice in your mind had shut up for once. You felt like you were in charge, that you owned yourself. You were back in an old, familiar skin.  
You used your chain to grab a book lying on the ground. You would relax, wait for Jack to come back, enjoy yourself for once, without alcohol, without violence. You smirked, without real violence that was.  
You tucked the worn leather book underneath your arm as you treaded to your room in the attic, pulling down the ladder. Walking up the stairs and the ladder. You glide up effortlessly, everything that hurt was still there, but you had the power to ignore it.  
Even as you felt it hurt and grazing your veins and arteries, you were too happy to actually feel it. Even when the scratched walls of your room unsettled you. Even as it made you feel uncomfortable.

You felt a sudden interest to look at the book you picked desperate for a distraction from the disturbing sight. You looked to the book in your hands and when you recognized it you almost threw it down.

It was your journal, you had faint memories of writing in it, but it was all blurry, filled with pain and remorse. You hated the sight of it, you pushed it down onto the table top of your desk and walked away.

Some things were best left forgotten.


	28. Still Don't Know Why

You teetered on your feet, leaning over as you crouched on the back rest of your chair, balancing as you watched the book. As if it would hop up and bite you. The memories it was causing already were hurtful enough.

You held your head as you remembered writing in it again, you groaned as it caused a massive headache. You could remember the pain, your emotions, but you couldn’t remember what you wrote.

It was driving you insane, though you already were to begin with…it didn’t matter. You wanted to know what you wrote so badly.

Page one,

Hey kiddo! Got you this awesome journal for your birthday if you couldn’t tell! Have a great fourteenth birthday my little freshmen in high school!

~Love, James

 

You smile, it was just like James to put a personal note in a present, did he know it would be the last present her ever would give you? The last time he would write you a cheesy note or poetry.

It made your heart heavy as you thought of him lying on the ground, feeling the regret you do now, it hurt. It really hurt.

Page two,

I can’t believe I never used this thing, never thanked him for it. It’s the last thing I’ll ever get from him anymore… No! He’s not dead! He’ll come back soon, patched up. With Julign and Genevieve. I know he will, he always comes home. Won’t he? They won’t just leave me here will they? To rot away in this old house? I always hated it, but they loved it here. Apparently Ma and Dad loved it here. I don’t remember them; only that Ma used to sit on the porch.

That’s only because I just saw her sitting there with Julign, they were laughing? What were they laughing about? Isn’t Julign in the hospital with James and Geni?

It hurts so much, the glass moving through my blood. It keeps cutting into me, like when I run too much in gym class. When was the last time I went to school? They think I’m dead don’t they? That’s what the police men below me said, I didn’t want to leave so I stayed put.  
Why did Geni even keep fire glass in that old shed anyway? It hurts, hurts. Why did they have to blow up the shed, they didn’t even check if I was in there. I almost burned this book when I grabbed it. I moved too fast I guess. Shouldn’t I hate this? Why is the burn so addicting, so beautiful?

It, I, why is this happening to me?

Your heart hurt even worse, you could remember how much it hurt to write it, how futile the fight against it was looking. How much denying that they were dead hurt. How much you wished for it to be a bad dream, a joke.

You just wanted to go back home, instead you made a hell that you called home. With denial, it really hurt.

Page three,

It hurts, it’s all I can feel as I write. The stabbing WHY?! What did I do? How could they do this to me, those monsters! They hurt me, they blew it up. They killed them, my family. Almost me. For what?! WHAT DID THEY GAIN!? A JOKE?! HAHAHA, WE FUCKED A 15 YEAR OLDS LIFE! It keeps saying that I will know why when it’s done with me. WHAT THE FUCK DOES IT MEAN?! WHY CAN I HEAR IT EVERYWHERE?! I scratched my ears until they bled, but it didn’t go away. I scratched my arms too, I don’t have much skin left. I want them out. I want to not see them everywhere. WHY CAN’T I GET THEM OUT OF MY HEAD?!

They aren’t happy, they look dead. Except that they are smiling at me, mocking me. WHY ARE YOU BLAMING ME?! I DIDN’T MEAN TO LIVE, SOMEONE WAS MEANT TO KILL ME TOO! IT’S THEIR FAULT I’M BREATHING, IT’S SUFFOCATING ME FROM THE INSIDE!

They agree with it, they want to kill me, it wants to kill me. EVERYONE WANTS ME DEAD! Why? Why can’t I just do it? Why am I so ANGRY!? Why can’t I… just… please…

help

Fuck them, I don’t need… I need… it says I don’t need anyone, not even this book. Do I? Do I need this to keep my sanity? What is the point of its advice? Is it mocking me too? I CAN’T STAND IT ANYMORE! WHY CAN’T THE IMAGES LEAVE ME ALONE!? They’re laughing at me, showing me they’re dead. Mocking me for my grief. It is too.

LEAVE ME BE OR KILL ME!

 

You could remember how angry you felt, how much rage you felt. You felt as if you had been abandoned, forsaken, like fighting was the only thing you could do. That a piece of quiet and isolation was best.

Killing everything in your way would make it quiet down. How much you wanted the PTSD to just kill you or leave you alone. How much fury you had, that it literally shook you as you wrote and wrote to just keep your sanity.

Page four,

What if I leave? Will you be satisfied then? Will you leave me alone, you demon? You say it’s for my own good, I don’t believe you. You driving me into the dark, you told me to kill someone, to rip them apart. And I wanted to. I never thought to of that before.

Why are you making me think like this?! Because I’m weak! I’m tired! Of this bullshit, of the empty stares, the wide grins. The burning is the worst, I love it so much though; it’s like abuse. I hate it, it hurts so damn much. But I can’t leave, it’s the only thing that I have left, that hasn’t left.  
Do I really want it to leave me too? Would I be lonely? Would I be killed in a worse way? It might be better than this hell. I’m sorry, please just give me back my life. I’m sorry for my anger. I’ll give you anything, don’t leave me. They will kill me, they are already moving closer. Please! They are grabbing at me, they want to rip ME apart, tear ME to shreds, and they blame ME for their deaths.  
I didn’t want them to die, I didn’t want anyone to die. Please, listen.  
Don’t leave me.

Bargaining with it, that’s what you remember best. Screaming into the dark elongated hallways what you would give to be killed or left alone. You wanted it to be you be so bad, that’s when you started to desire isolation, crave loneliness so badly.  
Because you were never alone, never in control. You hated it, you remember clawing at your own skin, wondering what would happen if you did.

Page five,

I’m sorry, what’s the point of even breathing? It’s taking control of me, it wants to burn everything and everyone. I think I’m agreeing to it. I woke up the other day in blood, but that’s not what scared me. It was my lips.

A grin, it was too wide. My eyes were too small, it looked like them. It took me over and changed me. I don’t like this me, the pain is gone when I’m her, but I hate it. The pain was real, I don’t know what is anymore.

I should just end it, the insanity is telling me sanity isn’t worth it. It wants me to trust it, should I? Who am I kidding, no one would waste their time on me, to help or answer me. I’m not worth it. I never was. It’s laughing as I write this, it’s sitting with them. I can see it this time.

It’s wearing my skin, it’s unsettling. I hate it, I hate me. What’s happened to me? Why am I like this? Why can’t anyone answer me? It’s controlling my mind, it’s laughing with me now. It’s making my hands shake, I’m coughing up blood. It’s this wrong, but it wants me. I’ve never felt wanted. They cared, but were always busy.

It can help, it won’t answer me. Though,

Maybe losing myself is better than having nothing to lose.

 

Depression, such hopelessness, it tore into you. Made you feel like you had nothing left to lose, nothing left to live or to die for. That’s what screwed you, you had wanted so bad to be rid of the worthlessness that you had given in.

Given up the will to fight.

Page six,

Why did I even bother with this pathetic journal, it was so stupid. I should burn it. Then again, this is good motivation to never be so weak again. It was her fault that it took forever to lose my soul. It still feels odd having nothing of a heart.

Though this high is addicting, I don’t think I give a shit.

I love it, and it loves using me.

Maybe being abused is what I do best~

 

How messed up had you become, how had it twisted you? Constantly driving you to the edge, trying to kill you, use you. So much so that you thought that as your purpose in life.

It hurt so much, so much.

You still don’t know why.


	29. Made it Out Alive

You grit your teeth as you fall off your chair, jarred by unbearable pain.

YOU ARE MINE, LISTEN TO ME. STOP FIGHTING ME, I AM IN CONTROL.

You hold your head and stand up, shaking it. Trying to shake away the sound of it screaming at you. There was a difference this time compared to the last time you fought it so hard.

It had made you stronger than before, have more will to live. You wouldn’t back down so easily this time. This time it was do or die. You wouldn’t stop fighting until you were dead.

You were in control this time.

YOU ARE NOT IN CONTROL, YOU ARE MY PUPPET! YOUR SOUL IS MINE TO USE, NOW STOP FIGHTING ME DAMMIT.

You struggled down the ladder again, trying not to lose control as you kept lighting on fire randomly. You knew you could do it this time, this time they were rooting for you, you could feel them.

You wouldn’t lose this time.

It’s alright, just stay calm. If you’re hysterics it will get worse.

You felt a hand on your shoulder, strangely, it made you take a deep breath. You clenched your fists and felt the burning drop down. The flames not stinging as bad as they were.

GO AWAY YOU STUPID SPIRIT, THAT GIRL IS MINE.

No, who ever told you that? You simply took, now, you will pay for what you’ve done.

NO.

You screamed as you felt the floor disappear and you began to fall. You shrieked, feeling terrified as you fell through the dark space. What was happening, wasn’t this just your house.

Houses don’t turn into black holes, unless your freshman year physics was wrong.

You felt warm again as the fire reached around you again, clawing at whatever it could reach. Trying to help you stop your fall, you tried to reach for something.

You felt a hand and a voice, the same one from before. From who you had no idea, but it hated the voice. That was the best reason to trust it.

It’s not real, close your eyes. You go to protest, too scared of the instability in this place. You soon realize that this was the person who wanted to help you, so you clenched your eyes shut.

You felt the world stop and felt ground on your feet again. ‘Good, don’t open your eyes now though, the fire might hurt your eyes.’ You were confused until you smelt the burning wood.

You choked, feeling hands on your throat the moment your eyes flew open to check the damage. You gag, fighting to keep breathing. You close your eyes after seeing the bright flames everywhere. Now the only thing hindering your breath was smoke inhalation.

Nothing that hurt you too much.

‘You need to be careful, it can kill you if you let it. Just stay calm, I can get us out of here, do you trust me?’ You nod slowly, you feel the instinct to run. You follow it as you sprint, flying down the flaming corridor. You hear screams of frustration and anger. You do your best to ignore them.

They didn’t matter, didn’t matter at all.

You hear another scream, you’re confused, it sounds different. Then you realize that it’s coming from yourself. You open your eyes and see the image of the room flicker to and fro as you have a hard time keeping up.

Gunshots, yells, screaming, laughing. You remember it, you remember tearing them apart. You fall to the ground screaming as you hold you head, it felt like if you didn’t hold it you would lose everything in your head.

This was so much worse than the static, it was an echo-y voice screaming at you, insulting you. Pushing your head beneath the waves.

A weird idea hides the back of your brain, but you can’t think of it as it grew louder. You clenched your eyes tighter trying to stop it. You hear slamming and it all stops.

You open your eyes to see a gaping hole in your wall, you sigh. Your house was probably going to burn down at this point, so what did a hole matter, besides causing you to face palm at such an important time like this.

‘RUN! FOR THE EXIT! NOW!’

You drop every thought, fear, worry and run for the front door. You dodge broken floor bits, getting scratches as you fall through once or twice. You ignore the pain as you dart past debris. You hear yelling as fire reaches for you, you run through it, unaffected.

You light yourself on fire as you make your way to the front door, using your chain to break debris and broken pieces of your house in your way.

You reach for the front door and almost touch the knob, until something wraps around you ankle and drags you back.

It was a girl, with a torn white dress, and eyes that were open largely and dark. With a smile that reached to her eyes. She tugged on a whip that was held tightly in her hands, dragging your body closer. You were right next to her legs.

You made a snap decision.

You lit your foot on fire and swiped it underneath her ankles. Tossing the figure to the ground. You grin and kick her again before getting up.

You feel a lash to your back and you fall, the girl quickly over takes you. Sitting on your hips she hits you with punch after punch, laying most of the damage on your chest, one hits your cheek, slamming your head against the ground.

You spit out blood and buck your hips, throwing the girl off as you straddle her chest, smacking her. You land a punch to her jaw dazing her as you wrap your fingers around her throat, squeezing as she gasps for breath.

You slam her head down one more time and flee. Running, you slam your body against the door and run into the cool evening air.

You made it out alive.


	30. Last time

You take deep breaths of the cold air, it felt good against your deprived lungs. It made the stinging ebb away. You brush the ash off of your arms, ending up smearing it against your skin. Causing streaks of black to become present.

You pause to look at yourself in the glass window of the burning house, and you painfully realize. You killed what was you for so long, you died in the shed. You didn’t know who you were anymore.

What you were.

You wondered if you ever had a soul left.

You brushed away the thought, limping away as your leg dragged. You used your chain to pull yourself through the forest, to your cabin you had something to take care of real quick. You also had someone to find.

Looks like he found you. “(Y/N)! What the hell?” You give a lop-sided grin.

“Heyyy, yeah, went for a walk and got fucked. Would you believe that it’s wolverine season?”

EJ sighs loudly, “Gone for a few hours, and this happens?” You look away, he had no clue did he? You laugh sheepishly. “You gotta be more careful, alright?”

You nod and smile, you take a step closer. Going close to the blue mask you’ve learned so well. As much as you hated to admit it, you were glad you met him, who know where you would have been if he didn’t find you.

Would you have ever found yourself again?

You stepped even closer and held onto the back of his jacket, you feel him pat your head. He seemed in a pretty happy that you weren’t attacking him at least. Seeing him as a friend, at least.

He lifted his mask a bit and smirked a bit. “What happened to the big bad Pyrian?” You smirk a little looking up at him.

“She’s right here dumbass, I need to run a quick errand, I’ll be back soon alright?” Lie, you weren’t going to be back ever. Though it wasn’t his fault.

“Yeah? Sure, but where are you going?” You regard him for a second.

“The spring.”

You start to walk away as EJ turns to walk to the cabin, not questioning you, seeing as you could take care of yourself fine. You stop and turn around, “Hey!”

EJ stops and looks to you. “Yes?”

You quickly walk and step up toward him, going on your tip toes you press your lips against his own before sprinting off again.

He stands there in shock, before grinning deviously and walking to the cabin. He was so bragging about this to Masky and BEN, then he would see about you.

You panted as you got far enough away, you straightened up. Your cheeks a light pink, you couldn’t believe you did that. It felt nice though, it was a good (first) kiss.

You shook it off, grabbing your chain tightly in your hands as you walk to the spring. You didn’t lie about that at least. You ran your fingers through your hair and took another breath, it hurt to breath.

Your skin tingled as you looked at the still water from the ledge. You took a seat. One last thing to do. You pull out a crumpled random paper from your pocket and grabbed a pen. You straighten it out and start to write.

Dear Soma,

I know that I just saw you, but I need to write this. This is the last time you’ll see me as a font, or anything I write on earth that is. Yeah, you can probably see where this going, probably saw it before I did.

I’ll am going under, literally. Putting my head underneath the waves. I’m going to drown, am I sad? Do I really want to do this to myself? It burns, maybe it won’t be such a bad way to go after all. Everyone says it’s horrible, painful.

I never listened to people anyways.

So, I just figured, you had been there for me, so a proper good-bye was in order. Also I, I kissed Jack, just now. I wonder if Geni is out there screaming I ship it. Just like when Julign would kiss her girlfriend.

I’m, I’m gonna go now.

See you on the other side.

You didn’t even bother with a signature, it would just waste your time. You had finished your errand, now. You were going to go through with what you had said. It was something you just felt like you needed to do it.

So you did.

You wrapped your chain around your waist, flicking it to wrap yoru arms into your torso and your wrists together. You took a deep breath, feeling the cold night air of autumn enter your lungs.

You were finally finished.

You opened your mouth. “Good night stars it was nice knowing you.”

You tugged on your chains and let out an exhale, it shuddered as you steadied yourself on the edge, before leaning forward and falling through the air. You cry out as you hit the surface of the water and feel the water to wash over you.

You feel water rush into your mouth and you accidentally let out a breath and water rushes into your lungs. You cough and start puking it out coughing violently. Your eyes squint, closing involuntarily as you try to take in a breath, but fail as you sink lower.

You struggle as you feel the sand against your feet as you went still, no longer having the energy to fight.

You half expected EJ to show up and save you, but life wasn’t a fairy tale. You were too far into the story to not end it anyway. There’s only some many commas and semicolons you can shove into a sentence before you end it.

This was your end, you were ending on your terms.

You coughed and felt water rush out of your throat as you retched, only succeeded in shoving more water into your lungs as you head felt like it was splitting and you finally chocked one last time.

Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as you gurgled one last time and finally felt your vision disappear and your eyes glaze over. The water rushing past the eyes, and past your clothes.

Your flame had been extinguished.


	31. Walk Away

A bright flower swayed in the wind, it was in the ground where he had found your letter to Soma was it?

He didn’t know where it came from, just that it reminded him of you. It was bright orange and red, a lily. Wasn’t that your favorite flower? He would never know.

Why did you kiss him that day if you were going to leave him, he never found you. He looked all over, even in the spring and nothing. Was this flower a sign?

He didn’t understand, no one seemed to notice either. Slender brushed it off, BEN was strangely silent, and Jeff was pissed that you didn’t fight him again so that he could kill you. 

Yeah, EJ almost killed Jeff when he said that.

He sat down on the dirt, and wiped the dirt from the flower’s petals.

“Hey, (Y/N). It’s been awhile hasn’t it? Yeah, I agree, I still don’t understand why. That’s fine though, just as long as you can hear me now. Where are you? I don’t care, just say that you’re okay. Please?”

He looked around hearing sounds from the brush. It was probably another creepypasta. “I’m sorry, good-bye (Y/N). I hope that you are okay.” He fled into the forest as a short green figure soon emerged from the forest.

“Hey, sorry I chased off your boyfriend. I wanted to talk to you, but you know, I got a reputation. Yeah, shallow, but I hope you understand. I just wanted to apologize.” BEN looked at the spring.

“I helped the tide wash you away, I guessed that EJ wouldn’t react well seeing you like that. It hurt me a bit, but. You’re probably better off anyway huh? He frickin’ lost it when he saw the house burned to cinders and that letter you left.”

“Who’s Soma anyway? I’m sorry, Rest in Peace.”

He stayed silent for a moment, before waving and walking away.

You smiled and watched, “Sis, are those your friends? Like the one that said my name?” You look at the caramel haired girl before ruffling her hair.

“Yeah, I suppose. That one was someone who I actually met after I saw your phantom for the first time.”

“Really sis?” You nod, before standing up.

“C’mon. Julign is probably will have a cow if we’re late for dinner. As well as I wan to threaten Geni’s first date. I have a plan that includes throwing a shotgun shell and threatening to make it go faster after eleven.”

The small girl grabbed you hand excitedly. “Can I help?”

You chuckle and nudge her with your shoulder. “Yeah, I guess you can.”

“He’s gonna get BURNED!!!” You laughed at her antics.

You walked away, turning your head only once. You were ready to let go.

So, that’s what you did.  
\---

Je fini! Merci!


End file.
